One Piece: RotPQ Movie Nakama Forever!
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: The World Govt. has decreed that "Demon" Island is too dangerous for its own people's safety, yet the Hurricane crew can't let their new friends fall to the Marine's Ultimate Plan. Meanwhile, another group hopes to rise from the ashes and rule the world.
1. Scene 1 Or is it? XD

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate-**

**Ha! April Fool's! ;P**

**Hurricane Theater Proudly Present...**

**X-Hurricane Melodies-X**

**With**

**Mika Da Monkey in**

**Monkey in the Middle**

The scene opens with several gunshots being heard off in the distant of forest as two figures appear from the horizon, one chasing the other. Their figures soon grow to reveal a female monkey, with browny-red fur wearing a white shirt with two blue stripes and an orange skirt, looking like she was having fun, and a shorter jet-black haired girl, wearing the typical Elmer Fudd outfit fitted for a girl and a holding two pistols, that looked determined to capture the monkey.

"Come back here, you Screwy Monkey!" shouted Lena Elmer as she fired several more shots at the monkey girl. The shots seem to have missed as the monkey kept running with a grin on her face. She then immediately stopped at looked to the reader.

"Don't worry folks, I get to you in a minute." spoke Mika thus breaking the fourth wall. However, before she could move, her face cartoonishly met with Lena's pistol shocked at first.

"I got you now, Monkey." smirked Lena believing she was triumphant. The monkey quickly stepped back, looking incredibly relaxed as she looked down on the huntress.

"Yo! How's it going, doc?" spoke Mika casually as she pulled out a banana and eat it showing no fear.

"I'm about to have a delicious monkey dinner." spoke Lena as

"Monkey?" repeated Mika sounding confused. "I'm not a monkey."

"Huh?"

"I'm a mouse see!" smirked Mika as she suddenly pulled out whiskers from her face and then started to squeak around much like a cartoon mouse would. Lena just looked on in confusion as he lowered her pistols.

"But...You're so big."

"I was a very healthy child, ate all my cheese." stated Mika as she pulled out a wedge of cheese and ate it in front of Lena. "Besides, you don't want no monkey dinner."

"I don't?" Mika nodded as she wrapped her arm around the huntress and began walking in a random direction, Lena willingly following along and clueless of what Mika was doing.

"No, what you want is a nice wolf lunch." stated Mika with a grin as she pointed off screen. Lena followed the finger, as did the camera, revealing a black wolf (Nore) doing several kicks and punches on a tree nearby. "See all that tender meat just ready to eat."

"Yeah!" said Lena sounding excited as she head up her pistols ready to hunt.

"Well then go on get him!" encouraged Mika as she pointed to the wolf, Lena quickly and cartoonishly running towards the wolf determined. With the huntress gone Mika turned away from the scene chuckling to herself as slowly walk away in the opposite direction. "Shishi, what a maroon. What a ig-no-ramus. What a-"

"Grrrrr." Mika immediately stopped as she saw that the black furred wolf she had pointed out was now growling at her threateningly. Mika knew she was in trouble now and quickly turned around only to meet Lena's pistols.

"Eh~ hehe, I guess you're not into wolf then." nervously chuckled Mika seeing the glare from the huntress. All she got as a reply was Lena cocking her pistols. "Yipe!" Instantly, Mika ducked as Lena shot, hitting Nore instead, and took off as fast as possible.

"Blast it!" Lena soon followed behind the monkey girl as she left the burned wolf standing. Quickly shaking off the black ash from the gun blast and gave chase as well. Although in trouble, Mika still had a smile on as ran from her pursuers. Then she had an idea. Mika quickly jumped into a tree soon followed by Lena and Nore.

The camera scrolled up only showing the top of the trees, where Mika popped her head out of tree, looked around, then drop back down. On a tree to the right Lena did the same soon followed by Nore on the tree on the right. This pattern was soon mixed around as each character kept looking for each other until they all ended on the same tree looking away from each other not noticing the other. That was until they turned, still searching, around spotting each other.

"Uh oh!" spoke Mika then quickly disappearing underneath the soon followed by Lena and Nore. Soon the tree was erupting with fighting as it appeared as Mika, Lena, and Nore were fighting with each other. However, a munching sound could be heard, causing the camera to scroll out to reveal Mika safely eating a banana watching the fight ensue. Taking the opportunity, Mika decided to take her leave , but was far from unnoticed. On a tree above, a little yellow bird with a rooster's crown on his head looked out of his nest seeing both the fight then the monkey.

"I thought I saw a monkey?" The monkey and the fight soon froze as they heard Biri Bird speak. Lena and Nore stuck their heads out as they quickly noticed the lack of a monkey. Oddly enough, a cat with brown and yellow spotted fur (Drake) also poked his head out, but out of Biri Bird's tree.

"Shishi, bye~." smiled Mika as she quickly took off in a blur with Lena and Nore following in suit causing a large gust of wind to blow all the leaves off Biri Bird's tree, as well as the fur off of Drake, while Biri Bird was unharmed.

"I did! I did see a monkey!" spoke Biri Bird ending his sentence with a smug smirk. Continuing with the chase, Mika was weaving through trees with her pursuers following the same path until.

"Uh oh." Mika stopped as she found herself cornered.

"We got you now simian!" shouted Lena as she and Nore had the monkey cornered. Mika looked back to her only escape route looking scared, sweating up a storm as she waited for her hunters to capture her. "Any last words, Monkey."

"Can I have a lawyer?" joked Mika seeing as she really didn't have any chances of escaping. Her hunters then walked closer as the readied to take the primate.

"Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhh!" A Tarzan-like scream could be heard gaining everyone's attention as another monkey, dark brown, came swinging in.

"Yeah! Akio!" cheered Mika believing she was finally saved. Unfortunately, Akio the Monkey was a bit short and missed hitting the rocky cliff. "Ah Akio." said Mika looking defeated and unsatisfied as she watched her fellow monkey slid to the ground then fall on his back.

"That was weird." stated Lena as both she and Nore let their guard down seeing the pathetic attempt from the other monkey. Nore nodded his head agreeing with the huntress, but quickly returned to capturing Mika and her new companion.

"Thanks for trying Akio." said Mika not sounding pleased with the males attempt.

"Don't thank me yet." spoke Akio as he stood back up looking even more nervous then Mika. "Because I brought a friend."

"Raaaaaaaw!" Everyone stopped in fear as they hear an inhuman roar coming from the forest. All the cartoons looked back to the forest as trees were being tossed left and right as a huge red furred monster appeared before them.

"A friend!" shouted all the cartoons to the male monkey looking very neutral and unresponsive. As the monster (a red furred Ryuudo twice his usual size) breathed heavily, a smaller figure walked out from behind him revealing a young brown haired women in a doctor's outfit.

"No, it's okay." spoke Dr Nicole as she gave the group a warm smile then waved to the monster unafraid. "Ryuudo-mer just wants to be friends."

"Eh!" shouted all the cartoons stuck in the corner of a rock formation looking dumbfounded.

"Raaaaw!" Ryuudo-mer then charged forward and dust cloud formed as the cartoons tried fighting their way from the red-furred monster. Dr Nicole looked worriedly at the scene as she started to second guess her decision.

"Maybe I should regulate the playtime?"

"Nah~." Dr Nicole looked to the side to see Mika standing next to her unharmed and watching with amusement. "This is just how guys are." The female doctor wasn't sure what to make of the scene, especially since Lena is a girl, but didn't seem to bother to question. "Hey! Do you want to get something to drink?"

"Sure." smiled Dr Nicole as she took Mika's arm and the two started skipping off into the sunset leaving the cartoons to Ryuudo-mer.

**'We're done here, readers!'**

**And now our Feature Presentation!**


	2. Scene 1

Scene 1: Prologue to War

*****VRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE*****

Sirens were blowing extremely loud as the the whole Island of Doringur was put into a huge uproar. Civilians were screaming and panicking in the streets as fires spread from building to building, building to tree, tree to forest consuming the whole island in a blaze of destruction. The local marine base immediately dispatched units to all of the island's major communities to ensure the safety of the civilians as they made their way to the shore to pile into boats and flee to the sea. Meanwhile, three marine battleships and one of the land divisions made their way to the other side of the island. They had been receiving reports from the officers at their sister base, located on the opposite side of the island, of a attack from a pirate fleet consisting of five vessels. The boats were small however, and as the fire fight ensued it became apparent that they could be easily brought down by the defensive firepower of the marine battleships.

"Sir we have information on the pirates attacking us." said a panting marine lieutenant to the commanding officer of the islands forces, Captain Lorad. The man was walking with his men towards the battle zone where the pirates had begun their assault on the island .

"Good work soldier, now who are we dealing with?"

"Sir, the identity of the crew members is unknown, but we identified the captain leading them as Captain "Firefox" Lorenzo with a 25 million bounty on his head."

"Lorenzo? Never heard of him."

"He was a pirate that terrorized the East Blue for years until the Pirate King ruthlessly destroyed his crew and then disappeared for five years after wards."

"What's that bastard doing in the Grand Line!"

"I don't know sir, but there's more." The captain then turned and focused his eyes on the lieutenant with stern intensity. "It seems that-"

"DOTON: DEVOURING EARTH!" yelled a male voice. Suddenly the earth began to shake and the soil underfoot of the marines split apart into a massive gaping maw that immediately swallowed up the men behind the captain, closing up behind them with the sickening crunch of bones ground to dust. Of the many men who had managed to avoid the jaws of death turned only to find that their fate was sealed nonetheless.

"Captain we're surrounded!" yelled on of the men. The courageous man swiftly picked himself up to confront this threat and his heart filled with righteous rage, finding that what was left of his unit was completely surrounded by masked men wearing headbands bearing metal plates emblazoned with various foreign symbols.

"Men prepare to fire!" commanded Capt. Lorad. Acting quickly, the men righted themselves into firing positions and cocked back the hammers of their guns while they backed into each other to cover their flank, forming a defensive circle. Suddenly however there was a distinctly unhinged laugh coming from behind the masked men.

"Grrhehehehe! Now settle down boys let's not be to hasty yet." said a sadistic sounding voice, grabbing the captain's attention. Walking towards them was a man roughly 6'3'' wearing strange purple clothes that looked like something out of propaganda manga the navy circulated concerning ninja, with long red hair and fierce red eyes. He had two swords sheathed across his back, each scabbard decorated with a fiery design.

"'Firefox' Lorenzo I presume." said the captain sternly.

"You presume correct marine, I see the world hasn't forgotten me after five long years." maliciously chuckled Lorenzo.

"The world would be grateful if you and all your vile kind would just disappear."

"Ah yes disappearing. Into myth or into legend, people will always remember the greats." pridefully smiled Lorenzo.

"If I recall, the only great thing about you was that you thought you were so great you tried to take on the Pirate King and failed miserably, being left to drift on a dingy in the Calm Belt." retorted the lieutenant, stepping in closer to the defense of his captain.

"Ah yes, that highlight of my life. The one that put me in my position today." said Lorenzo as he gestured towards a grove of nearby trees that had escaped the blaze, out of whose treetops emerged several men. He then approached the captain and lieutenant and placed a hand on each of their shoulder leaning in close to their ears so that they could feel his breath against their napes. "Where I'm in-charge of the very humans that the World Government tried so hard to hide from the rest of the world."

"What?" shouted Capt. Lorad confused about what the man was talking about. The lieutenant couldn't understand it either.

"I've been to the Demon Island." whispered Lorenzo sending the captain and lieutenant into shock.

"W-what?" stuttered both

"That's right and this is what I was rewarded with." the pirate said as his voice grew louder. He stepped away from the captain and waved to all the men. "An army of demons, the unholy children of death and shadow! Who feed upon the souls of men, their skin seeped in the blood of their victims, born and raised in death's fatherly embrace, as feared as Whitebeard himself!"

"H-how?" asked the lieutenant.

"Ah! That's not your purpose." spoke a male in a high pitched masculine voice that was raspy, as if his tongue was to long for his mouth. Before the lieutenant could get the chance to say anything, his head was completely sliced off at the third neck vertebrae, staining the retinas of all the marines with a horror they were not prepared for.

"Lieutenant!" shouted Capt. Lorad and many of the marines. The man appeared next to captain Firefox in a blur of movement. He laughed at them as he held a sword covered in the blood of the captain. The man stood about 5' 10'', and had slightly tanned skin. He wore a cowhide print tee-shirt over a bizarre looking shirt of netting, and holding up his long tan pants was a thick purple rope tied in a large knot at the back. His short, messy blonde hair hung over the headband on his forehead, the metal plate of which had a music note imprinted on it. He had a shallow nose below aquamarine eyes whose pupils were slitted like a reptiles, and his grin showed that all of his teeth were long, narrow and pointed.

"That seemed unnecessary." said Lorenzo unconcerned about the death.

"Maybe to you, but I've been itching to kill." said the blonde to the redhead.

"Whatever, did our message get through?"

"Ah! Yes, the marine is doing his job as we speak." bowed the blonde hair man.

"Good. The plan begins." smiled Lorenzo pleased with the outcome.

"You monster!" shouted Capt. Lorad catching the snake-like man and Lorenzo's attention. "What are you planning with these demons!"

"You know, I may be a cruel man, but even I find demon insulting." growled the snake-like man as he pointed his sword at the captain. "I think I'll just kill you now!"

*****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM*****

"Finally the battleships." smirked the captain while many of the 'demons' were distracted.

"Men Fire!" On command the marine soldiers acted, as they pulled their triggers and fired upon the 'demons' killing many that were caught off guard as a result of the explosions. Capt. Lorad also took action revealing a mini pistol and aimed for Lorenzo. Unfortunately, before he could fire the snake-like man threw a strangely shaped knife right into the barrel causing the gun to implode in the captains hands.

"Tch, tch, that wasn't very smart." mocked Lorenzo while waving his finger. The captain just glared at the two men with a great fury in his belly.

"Now I kill you." said the snake-like man as he raised his head up his sword ready for attack, but then Lorenzo halted him.

"Not yet Hosja, let's show him what our power is compared to the three battleships they sent." evilly smirked Lorenzo. Hosja also smirked, knowing what he implied. He then placed his hands together in a rapid succession of contorted formations, and with the final hand signal formed suddenly the ground around the three men began to rise above the tree line. The pirate and the 'demon' then looked out toward the opposite side of the island, the captain did the same seeing his three battleships sailing strangely.

"I guess you can't see what's happening from here, you think there is any way to see the terror?" asked Lorenzo to Hosja. He smirked and threw another of those weird knives in the air, but this had a tag of paper attached to the hilt. Hosja then formed another hand symbol and suddenly a bright flash was seen in the sky.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the island.

"Hey there's the signal." said a masked man dressed identically to the others to another man who was sitting patiently next to him.

"Finally!" said the man as he got up and began walking onto the ocean, seemingly walking upon the water itself through some strange power. In front of him the three marine battleships were all trapped in the current of a massive maelstrom whirlpool made by several of his fellow 'demons'.

"Oh! It's time!" said another 'demon' as he spotted his comrade coming from offshore. He then released his hands, and at the same time the whirlpool dissipated.

"What the heck!" yelled one of the marines as he and many others peered over the side after battling a whirlpool and many masked men who moved faster than wind and wielded foreign knives. All of them saw the two men standing on water, all wondering how they did it and what atrocity they were going to perform next.

"Suiton: Water Beast!" said the man as he did many hand signs. Suddenly the water in front of him began to twist and turn, surging upwards and away from the level surface of the ocean as it took form of a titanic wolf-like beast. All the marines gaped at it with disbelief as the water creature stared at them with empty eyes of water. The man smirked, then the beast attacked.

Back inland:

"That's... that's not possible." gasped Capt. Lorad as he saw the water beast ripping through the seastone fortified hulls of the marine battleships with the ease of a predator through the flesh of a small child.

"Oh, but it is." smirked Hosja evilly. Then looked down. "Just like it's possible to kill off your entire unit."

"What!" The captain immediately looked over the edge of the risen earth to see that all of his men were being killed with relative ease by the lighting fast 'demons' in a flurry of stab wounds and slit thoats.

"You see, I've gone far beyond the World Government's hands. I'm practically the devil himself." smiled pridefully at his own comment.

"Doesn't matter." said the captain gaining the other two's attention. "You're still just a weak pirate captain that failed miserably at the hands of the true devil, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy!" At this point, Lorenzo's temper went off and he punched the captain and grabbed his collar as he hung him over the edge of the cliff formed from the wall of earth.

"Don't You Dare Say His Name In My Presence!" shouted Lorenzo in rage. As his rage grew, it seemed as if he himself was growing and becoming more animalistic.

"That Bastard And His Crew Destroyed My Life And Sent Me To Drift In That Godforsaken Sea Called The Calm Belt! Well I Survived, Gained New Allies, And Now I'm Going To Raise Some Hell The Likes Of Which Would Make "Golden Lion" Shiki's Plan Look Like A Trip To A Zoo!" He then threw the man to Hosja, who held him in line of sight of his marine base.

"Now let me show you what I acquired in that land that makes me truly fearsome." The captain grew confused at that part until he saw the man jump off. But he was soon staring after a huge figure that overshadowed the two men. While Hosja only smirked at the figure, Capt. Lorad was absolutely horrified.

"Prepare Yourself Marines and Pirates, Because I'm Raising Hell Like No Other!" said the voice of Lorenzo. Then the figured moved and fired a huge stream of fire that impacted the base immediately setting it a blaze and destroying it.

Marine HQ:

"Hello? Hello! Report Soldier! Report!" shouted Marine Fleet Admiral Aokiji as he held the receiver from a Transponder Snail, hearing nothing but static. He then angrily slammed the receiver. "Dammit!"

Headquarters had received an SSS priority alert from their marine base located near the forbidden zone. A regular soldier had called in an attack by a missing pirate known as "Firefox" Lorenzo and a crew said to be the very demons they had feared since first knowledge came about this island. He was able to send pictures of the men, and they matched the description they had for the people on that island. Masked men and/or women wearing metal headbands with symbols. They believed that the symbols represented the various clans of the demons. The higher ups knew better, but it was the only way to keep civilians and idiots alike from going there themselves. Before transmission ended the soldier became frantic over a monster that appeared in front of the base quickly describing as a red-furred, multi-tailed, beast. Their worst fears had been realized, and he knew that news about this won't be kept quiet for long if nothing was done. The World Government wouldn't stand for this, even with the little knowledge they had about the island. Aokiji sat back down in his chair and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Nothing had been this difficult since he took back what was rightfully his oh those many years ago when Akainu finally got what he deserved.

"Sir?" Aokiji looked up to see the young vice admiral walk into his looking rather grim and confused. He wouldn't expect him to understand, he only recently reached such a high rank.

"Yes, Coby." answered Aokiji rather causal despite the recent events.

"I didn't mean to over hear, but-"

"It's rather troublesome." sighed the fleet admiral as he sat up from his chair and walked over to the much shorter marine. "Follow me."

"Yes sir." saluted Coby as he and Aokiji walked out of his office and onto the patio outside continuing around the corner.

"So," spoke the tan-skinned man as the two marine officers walked into the shadows the atmosphere surrounding them becoming ominous. "what do you know of Demon Island."

"D-D-Demon Island?" repeated Coby sounding rather frightened and at the same time confused.

"Yes." nodded Aokiji as he slid a door wide open surprising the young marine. The fleet admiral waved the vice admiral in and Coby obliged as he walked into the dark room with the Aokiji following behind shutting the door. The light came on with a flicker, revealing the room and its contents. The walls were adorned in several maps of what looked like the same island with detailed coasts but blank interiors. On shelves and tables were scattered various odd-looking knives, and torn headbands with metal plates with symbols on them. On the large table in the center of the room blurred pictures that hardly anyone could recognize, and many files laid in disarray. Coby looked over at the fleet admiral in confusion, while Aokiji walked over to the table grabbing a file.

"Sir?"

"Have a look for yourself. It's about time you knew anyways." Aokiji handed Coby the file he had just grabbed with the young marine taking it. He opened the folder and read what laid inside. As his eyes raked over the contents a cold sweat rapidly grew across his brow and he began to shake. Upon finishing, his jaw laid slack in shock at what was inside.

"S-S-Sir, this can't true! Can it?"

"As far as we know, it is all true." stated Aokiji looking solemn and serious very surprising to the young vice admiral.

"But if this report is right, it's like an entire island full of devil fruit users."

"Appropriate that it was named Demon Island."

"And this is related to the recent attack?" Aokiji nodded as he took the folder from Coby's hands and threw it back on the table. He then walked past the marine officer signaling that they should leave. Coby soon followed behind, but had one final question. "What's our next move then?"

Aokiji stopped before he could open the door hearing the vice admiral's question. "That's up to the World Government and the Five Elders to decide. But... if I had to guess... I'm sure I know what's next."

"You don't mean?" Aokiji didn't respond as he opened the door and left the vice admiral with his question in the air. However, he knew full well that both he and the young marine knew what the answer was.

"This is unacceptable!" shouted an elderly bald fellow, wearing glasses, and a white gi with a samurai sword attached to his side. He sat in a causal circle in a very prestigious room with four other, much younger looking, elderly men all looking rather grim as well.

"Indeed, that island has been a thorn in our side since its discovery." commented the elder with a scar across his face, wearing a black hat over his gray dreadlocks, sitting on the edge of his chair with a cane in hand. "Attacking that island only proved further that they were a menace."

"Even so, they've never initiated an attack before. What made them decide to do so now?" asked the other bald elder with large liver spots on his forehead.

"Does it matter?" spoke the tall, thin bearded elder. "We can finally put that plan into action."

"Seems kinda of drastic." The elderly men looked to their youngest member a blonde haired and bearded man with a scar across his chest where his suit with the shirt buttons open and no tie. "While this does call for action, using that plan will surely backfire."

"He was a point." said the cane holding elder agreeing with the younger elder. "The plan requiring almost half to three fourth of all our marines may cost us many causalities from pirates taking the opportunity to attack defenseless islands. The people will lose faith in their government."

"The news is already spreading about the incident." The elders looked to their oldest member as he held the day's newspaper reading it over. "The people in the surrounding islands will be in fear of an attack and call for us to strike back."

"Despite what little knowledge we have of that island? That would be suicide." said the elder with the birthmarks grimly.

"Then do the next best action." stated the tall elder gaining the others attention. "Blockade the island, and send in a Cipher Pol unit to gather information."

"Agreed!" spoke all the old men in unison sounding very serious if not grim.

Meanwhile in the first half of the Grand Line, some days later.

"Hey guys!" On the Hyperion, the Capricorn pirates were sailing to their next adventure to find the One Piece. Yuki-Rin, the captain of the crew, was pointing straight ahead of them causing many of the crew to stop their current activities and see what their captain was pointing out. "Look at that island." As Yuki-Rin spoke it didn't sound excited, but surprised and almost horrid. As the the crew looked, they all gasped as they saw a huge pillar of smoke tower far above an island way off the distant. The very sight was horrid, even though the crew was still many miles away from the island.

"What is that!" shouted Kazuma as he looked over the edge of the Hyperion soon followed by the many crew members the Capricorns' had. All looked on in awe and shock at the display before them.

"Hana! Is that our next island?" asked Hatori as looked back at the female navigator looking almost fearful and worried. Hana looked at the Log Pose hesitantly, also worried about their next destination.

"Halt!" All the crew looked to the other the side of the ship and immediately gasped as they saw marine battleships. Many of them. All of them were stun in fear, none of them have ever seen so many marines in one area, and all of them looked like they were aimed at them. "Please leave the surrounding area or you will be captured and your ship sunk!" called out a marine from the closest marine vessel. The crew blinked in surprise as it seemed that, instead of immediately sinking them, they were actually...giving them a chance?

"Well we-"

"We will supply you with a Eternal Pose to the next closest island. Please leave now!" Hana was interrupted by the marine as the battleship sailed closer to the Hyperion. The crew was still very hesitant in actually believing the marine, but they soon spotted a marine through something in their direction. Immediately, Z.G., Daisuke, and Sebastian went to catch the small object, however, the chef (Sebastian) tripped over his foot catching the other two causing them all to fall. Luckily, the object was caught by the unsuspecting Molly as she watch the scene unfold.

"You lads okay?" asked Molly, her Irish accent clear to all, as she looked at the group of fallen males then to the object in her hand. They three males nodded and seeing as they were okay Molly inspected what she had caught. It was a Log Pose, pointing in a different direction from theirs, with a name of an island. Hana and Yuki-Rin quickly ran to the first-mate as they looked at the Log Pose.

"This must be an Eternal Pose." said Hana as she took the from Molly looking it over.

"Please vacate the area!" The crew looked back at the marine ship as it gained ground on the Hyperion slowly passing them. "Or prepare to be fire upon." As the crew looked around, many of the marine ships, still moving, had their cannons out and readied to fire upon the crew. All the Capricorns were once again stunned in fear as they could easily tell that they had to comply.

"Everyone!" shouted Yuki-Rin quickly breaking the silence on the Hyperion. Everyone looked at their captain, fear evident on everyone's face as they waited for her command. "Change Course! Hart to Port!"

"Aye!" screamed the crew as they quickly stumbled over each other to get the ship moving. As the crew got to work, Heathcliffe looked out towards the marines seeing them retract the cannons and continuing on their path as the ship swung around. The musician breathed a sigh in relief as it seem that tension was off the crew.

"What the hell was that about?" spoke Yulia as she stopped from her panic to look back at the marine battleships, looking even bigger than when they were in the traveling ships. Many of the crew also stopped their duties as they also looked on the scene with curiosity.

"I don't know?" said Yuki-Rin as she looked past the ships and back to the column of smoke out in the distance. From what she could see, there were even more ships coming. All from the smoke's direction. "But I think it has something to do with that island?" spoke Yuki-Rin grimly as the rest of the crew looked with very serious expressions on their faces as they sailed away from the marine.

"That's the last ship sir." spoke a marine as he saluted to a older man shadowed by his very own shadow sitting casually. The man then stood up, taking a Transponder Snail sitting next to him and bringing the receiver to his mouth.

"Begin the first stage of Operation: Demon Summoning!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the South Blue

"What? Another increase? Is the government in such desperate need of my money!" shouted Nami frustratedly as she argued with the scared News Coo. Despite her claims, Nami still paid the bird his 35 beli and the bird left to his next drop off. As she walked back toward the grassy deck, she took a look around seeing most of the crew out doing their usual activities; fishing, training, reading, and the like. As she walked down the steps, Usopp glanced over at Nami.

"You know, with the One Piece we're like the richest people in the world." stated Usopp as he, Chopper, Brook, and Luffy fished off the side of the Sunny. "I'm sure you could spare a small amount of cash..."

"That treasure is still back at Raftel, baka. And I'm not spending it on a single thing." scoffed Nami as she walked to her beach chair next to Robin.

"Luffy~, can't you get your wife to be less stingy." whined Usopp as he looked over to his captain. Nami heard the long-nosed man and became quickly irritated at him for talking behind her back to her own husband.

"Shishishi, no way. Nami's fine." Nami smiled in victory from her husband's statement and returned to reading her newspaper.

"Ah~, come on." As the man, skeleton and reindeer fished, Nami continued to read her newspaper with great interest. Robin looked over to her fellow female nakama seeing as she was so concentrated on the newspaper.

"Nami?"

"Nami, what's wrong?" Both looked away from the newspaper to see Luffy looking curiously and concernedly at his wife-in-secret.

"Something's happening over near 'Demon' Island." stated Nami putting a lot of sarcasm in the word demon. Luffy seemed confused at what Nami meant, until she turned the paper around showing the picture on the front of the newspaper.

"Demon Island? You mean?" asked Zoro as he and Jinbe stopped their training hearing the familiar name of that unique island. Nami then turned the newspaper back to her and skimmed over it.

"Oi, oi, what's going on?" asked Sanji as he walked out of the kitchen hearing the commotion outside.

"Ow! What's going on?" shouted Franky as he appeared from below deck seemingly curious about why everyone was gathered.

"Something's happening with 'Demon' Island." spoke Zoro to the newcomers to the conversation catching both their interests.

"Something happened?" asked Sanji as he looked over to see the newspaper observing the picture.

"Yeah, it says here that they attacked one of the nearby islands in the Grand Line." stated Nami as she quickly read out a line in the newspaper. All the crew grew interested as they all seem to converse onto Nami.

"Whoa! What happened!" asked Luffy as he looked at the newspaper with interest but also worry.

"Hey! Isn't that?" said Usopp as he pointed to the picture.

"I believe those are the symbols our friends were wearing when we met them." commented Robin causing the crew to eye the newspaper suspiciously.

"No way!" shouted Chopper panicked as he too looked at the picture.

"That's odd." stated Brook as he peered down from behind the newspaper. "Didn't that muscular dark-skinned fellow and his silver haired friend state that their counties had no plans to expand beyond their own island."

"Not only that but look." said Robin as she pointed out various other symbols in the picture. "If what our friends said is true, the fact that all of them are present here would necessitate that they all agreed to this."  
>"And what about this one?" asked Jinbe as he pointed one missed by the black haired archeologist. Robin looked closely at the newspaper again seeing the symbol which the Fishman had pointed out.<p>

"That...shouldn't be there." said Robin concernedly as she looked at the man wearing a music note symbol that was never suppose to be with the others. No one answered, as the scene soon began to lift upward showing the cloudy blue sky then fading into black.

**(Use the We Go! Theme)**

**Monkey D. Luffy, the Second King of the Pirates, had attained everything this world had to offer.**

**The words he uttered just after obtaining the One Piece drove people around the world, once again, to the seas.**

"**My treasure?"**

"**If you want it, you can have it!"**

"**Find it! But now you're gonna have to beat me and my crew as well!"**

**Now a certain young girl and her crew sail the Grand Line, not only in search of the One Piece**

**But to also beat the crew she called family!**

**The world has now truly entered a Grand Pirate Era!**

**[Oh~.. I really can't wait, until the Day Break]**

**[Comes and we can raise our sails, up way up High~]**

**[One,Two, Sunshine Then, We GO~!]**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Movie**

**Nakama Forever!**

**[Raise the flag up high, for Break of Romance Dawn~]**

**[Time to make some waves, so wake up with a good "Jump Start"]**

**[If you wanna go to a world that's unbelievable]**

**[Make sure you have the strength, then you are good to Go~]**

**Directed By**

**[Is it a crime to,-] **

**^Hotspot the 626th^**

**[-be a believer?]**

**Edited by**

**[Though we are wanted,-]**

**^Danthemanwithaplan7^**

**[-we're still Winners]**

**And Special thanks to **

**[Consider being free-] **

**^Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin and Danthemanwithaplan7^**

**[-our only rule from day to day]**

**[So don't worry 'cause, that's just not our way~]**

**Cast**

**[No matter what I, will find the One Piece]**

**Monkey D. Namika**

**Akio**

**Selena**

**[First and show my dreaming heart's big as it can be~]**

**Kichida Nicolette **

**Ryuudo**

**Drake**

**[Gotta make sure I don't wake, from the dream~]**

**Pilang Nore**

**Biri**

**[And I really can't wait, until the Day Break]**

**Uzumaki Kushina**

**Lee Minato**

**Satsuki**

**[Comes and we can raise our sails, up way up High~]**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Denji**

**Lorenzo**

**[One, Two, Sunshine Then, We GO~!]**

**[After all this time, we have come a real long way~]**

**[For the Dream we will go, though it's still far away]**

**[There is no one we'll leave along the way~]**

**[Keep moving forward, and never ever look back]**

**[Since the day that Dream began, It's been our Pledge~]**

**[What I'm aiming for has never changed~]**

**[I really can't wait, until the Day Break]**

**[Comes like the light of my heart, it will never~]**

**[Once. The. Sun. Shines.]**

…

**[Raise. The. Sails. High]**

**...**

**[One, Two, Sunshine Then~]**

**[We~ GO~!]**

**[WE GO!]**

**Bonus Material: Remember to check out the Red Carpet and Theater Surprise specials on the Omake Corner!**


	3. Scene 2

Scene 2: Marine Blockade

"We're lost~!" screamed the dark brown-haired female captain, Mika, as she sat on the Draco's head trying to look as far as she could through the fog that now plagued the ship. The crew had been trapped in a dense fog for several days as they traveled through the mysterious Grand Line. On broad the Draco Bliss, most of the crew was searching around for any signs, landmarks, or even a way out of the fog while the crew's navigator, Drake, stood at the helm sailing carefully.

"We're not lost Mika." stated Drake confident as kept at the helm. "Being lost means we have absolutely no idea where we are."

"And this doesn't count because~?" asked the young female sniper, Lena, from the Crow's Nest as she looked down on Drake.

"We know we're in the Grand Line!" smiled Drake jokingly causing some of the crew to sweat-drop at the comment.

"That doesn't actually help us Drake!" grunted the first-mate, Akio, clearly irked by Drake's casual attitude towards this situation.

"I thought it was funny." said Mika from the Draco's head deadpanning the first-mate.

"Thanks Mika." waved Drake still wearing his smile.

"Is there nothing we can do to get out of this situation?" asked the crew chef, Nicole, as she walked from her post to Drake's view.

"Without any landmarks, all we can do is trust the wind and the Log Pose." stated Drake getting slightly serious. He then turned towards the back where Nore, the crew's most recent member and weatherman for the crew, as he stared intensely into the fog.

"Hey Nore?" The often quiet man turned to the navigator still looking rather serious. "You think you can do anything?" Nore turned back to the sea, to what the man believed to be, listening to the wind. He did not say or move for a while until he finally turned back to the navigator.

"The wind only saws to be wary in the fog." Drake gave the man a nod, taking the information seriously as he kept his eyes on the sea cautiously.

"Bii Riii." sighed Biri as he sat on the railing next to Mika being bored out of its bird brain.

"Seriously." nodded Mika agreeing with the bird. This kept going on for a few more hours as the crew tired every way possible to escape from the fog.

"We could have Ryuudo swim out and look for features we can work with." suggested Lena, now on the deck having been bored with the Crow's Nest, as she talked with crew.

"Hmm, what features would I be looking for?" asked Ryuudo looking back at Drake. Catching the hint, Drake dug through his many pockets that his cargo pants had throwing out many comical items.

"Where does he keep it all?" questioned Lena seeing the action. Akio and Mika, being the only two to have known Drake before forming the crew, shrugged unable to answer. Finally, Drake pulled out the map of the area and looked it over carefully.

"Let's see, if we are on course we should be able to see a coral reef somewhere on our starboard side." stated Drake with his nose in the map while pointing in said direction.

"I guess I could take a look. I'll be back quick." And with that, Ryuudo jumped into the sea without hesitation making a huge splash.

"Thank goodness, maybe we can finally get our bearings then." smiled Nicole as her worry seemed to have disappeared. As some of the crew relaxed waiting for Ryuudo, the oldest of the crew, Drake and Nore, kept their eyes on their surroundings heading the warning that Nore himself had stated.

_'Hmmm, having a hard time finding a reef here.'_ As Ryuudo swan through the warm ocean water, he found that it was much deeper than what was expected for there to be a reef nearby. He kept swimming hoping to find something that could get the crew of the fog. Periodically, he made sure to check the position of the ship as he swam through the water.

_'There's definitely no reef anywhere here.'_ With Ryuudo coming to his conclusion, he decided to swim back and give the crew the bad news. As he swam closer and closer to the Draco, he caught something that hadn't been there before. There was a large ship-like figure sailing near the Draco looking roughly the size of a cruise ship or even a galleon.

_'Hopefully they can help us out.'_ Picking up his swimming, Ryuudo hurried to tell the crew of the impending ship heading towards the crew.

"He's taking an awfully long time." worried Nicole as she looked over the side of the Draco searching for the half-Fishmen.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Akio uninterestedly as he kept an eye out for any land features. "After all, if anything was even more deadlier, it would be a Fishmen in his element."

"He's right." agreed Drake still at the helm trying to help calm Nicole down. It seemed to have worked, but the brown-haired girl looked back into the ocean. As she stared, she soon caught sight of man-like form swimming towards the ship.

"Ah! It's Ryuudo!" said Nicole happily seeing her friend return. The crew looked toward Nicole waiting for the half-Fishmen to jump on board. With a quick splash, Ryuudo's figure came flying out of the sea and onto the deck soaking wet.

"I'm back." said Ryuudo casually brushing some seaweed off him.

"Did you find it?" asked Lena curiously since the man had been gone for quite a long time.

"No, I couldn't find a reef." The crew looked disappointed as they heard Ryuudo's report. But he was far from done. He continued as he pointed out towards the head. "But I found a nearby ship heading our way."

"Really!" gasped most of the crew happily. Ryuudo proudly nodded as he then walked to the head of the boat waiting to see the ship.

"It should be here any minute now."

"Yosh! We're gonna get out of here!" cheered Mika throwing her arms in the air.

"Biri!" cheered Biri along with Mika as he flew around the girl. All of the crew readied themselves, as they all began to wait patiently for the ship. As they waited, the sound of crashing waves against a ship could be heard making the crew anxious. The waves soon sounded louder and louder now starting to worry the crew, except the ever excited Mika.

"Hey Ryuudo?" The half-Fishmen turned to the first-mate as he walked up the him rather concerned. "How big was this ship?"

"Hey! I see something!" shouted Mika pointing directly in front of her. True enough, a dark figure began breaking through the fog now making the crew nervous.

"Well, I didn't get too close, but it looked roughly the size of cruise ship or even a galleon class ship." said Ryuudo sure of his guess. As the crew looked at the dark figure breaking through the fog, it soon got larger and larger, far out classing the Draco Bliss. All the crew, except Mika still excited, began to become extremely fearful of the ship.

"Drake, were getting very close." stated Akio as he stepped back worried what may happen. Drake quickly nodded and spun the wheel causing the ship to turn towards port. As the the dark form finally took on a shape, the whole crew's expression immediately turned to fear.

"It's A Marine Battleship!" shouted the whole crew as the beheld the giant battleship, that towered over the Draco, sailed passed the smaller ship.

"You think they spotted us?" questioned Mika rather worried and a bit fearful.

"Let's not test our luck." spoke Nore concernedly with the whole crew agreeing.

"Luckily with this fog, we have a perfect cover." said Drake optimistically while the crew took to their duties. As they sailed farther and farther away from the marine battleship, the crew started to relax a bit before.

"Ah! Another One!" shouted Mika as she frighteningly pointed out another battleship coming into view.

"What!" shouted the crew. With another marine ship in sight, Drake turned the wheel again putting more space in between them and the marines.

"Why was there another one!" questioned Lena worriedly as she looked back at the shrinking marine ship.

"Uh guys!" The crew looked forward and to the side as they saw another marine ship through the fog following the same path as the previous two.

"And look!" pointed out Nicole as she pointed further down from the one Mika pointed out.

"That's four marine battleships! What are they doing out here?" questioned Ryuudo frighteningly concerned with the large number of battleships.

"And why are they so oddly spaced?" added Akio observationally. The crew looked at Akio wide eyed as they found what he said true.

"I think the fog is clearing." stated Drake noticing that, though the ships were getting farther, they weren't disappearing. As the fog soon began to lift around them, the crew's field of vision soon became greatly improve. Unfortunately.

"Oh-"

"-My-"

"-Oda." With the fog now clear enough to see far into the horizon, the crew beheld a sight which none of them had or would ever see until maybe when Mika became the Pirate Queen.

"Biii" gasped the bird in amazement.

"It's...a blockade." stated Drake in shock. Looking out onto the open ocean, there were more than just those four marine ships. There were tens, maybe even a hundred, marine battleships sailing pass each other in two paths, one going in the opposite of the other. None of them had ever seen so many battleships in the one minute of seeing them then all of them but together. Even Mika was speechless.

"A blockade?" repeated Nicole rather questioningly as she turned to Drake. "A blockade for what?"

*****WHEEEEEEEW/BOOOOM*****

"Ahhh!" screamed Nicole as the boat rocked from the cannon impacting the water nearby. The crew held onto the closet thing they could grab as the ship finally stopped rocking.

"They're firing on us!" stated Akio loudly.

"What! Why?" All the crew looked at Mika with deadpanned faces finding her question rather ridiculous. Mika sweat-drop quickly catching what they were trying to convey. "Yeah, dumb question. Sorry."

*****WHEEEEEEEW/BOOOOM/BOOOOM/BOOOOOM*****

"Bii! Bi bi bi bi biri!" panicked the bird as he started running around.

"Get us out of here Drake!" shouted Mika as she covered her head as water came falling down onto the ship.

"You got it captain!" saluted Drake cheerfully as he quickly spun the wheel turning the ship away from the blockade.

"They're following us!" shouted Ryuudo pointing back to the blockade. Looking back. Drake saw three marine battleships break from the blockade following behind them and catching up quickly.

"We'll be fine." stated Drake confidently as he looked back towards the sea. "We have a good head start. We'll make it out of this without a-"

"We stopped." Drake froze in mid-sentence as he turned to Nore looking up to the sails that no longer had the wind with them. The crew also saw this and froze as well while the marines continued to fire on them.

"Ahhh!" Immediately, Mika and Lena were screaming and running frantically while the rest of the crew was frozen in shock.

"What happened!" shouted Akio and Ryuudo with panic in their voice. Drake rushed over to the edge of the Draco taking a close look at the water as did Nore. Both flinched and looked back at the crew.

"We've...we've entered the Calm Belt." stated Drake with a voice and face that stated "We're doomed".

"What!" shouted the crew now even more panicked.

"Biiii!"

"H-H-How did that happened!" As Nicole turned to look at the navigator, he brought out his map again and looked over both the map and Log Pose.

"We-We-We seemed to be a bit off course." The crew, minus Nore, looked at the man unbelievably.

"Get Us Back On Course!" As the most of the crew yelled at Drake to fix his mistake, the three marine battleships were quickly approaching the unmoving ship while the cannon fire got closer and closer.

"I can't unless we get out of here!"

"Ryuudo!" The half-Fishmen turned to his captain, but as quick as a flash she threw the man into the Sea King infested waters. "Start Pulling!"

"Dammit Mika-Ahhhhhhh!" Ryuudo came splashing down into the water. Nicole and Akio looked off to the side, making sure the half-Fishmen wasn't in trouble with the local Sea Kings. Seeing a dark figure, Ryuudo came back up for air as well as to shout at the thoughtless captain.

"Why should I-" Ryuudo was quickly silenced as a cannonball almost hit the Draco Bliss scaring the crew.

"Get going!' shouted Akio impatiently. Without a second thought, Ryuudo instantly went under water swimming beneath the ship and immediately began pulling the ship as fast as he could.

"Yeah! Go Ryuudo Go!" shouted Mika excitingly as she looked over the edge of the ship. Ryuudo could barely make out her words, though he knew that someone, most likely Mika, was cheering him on. As he pulled the Draco, Ryuudo took notice that something was missing.

_'Where are the Sea Kings?'_ As Ryuudo pulled the ship along, Ryuudo look at every direction he knew seeing none of the ferocious Sea Kings known for living in the Calm Belt.

"They're still catching up!" The crew turned back hearing Nicole, seeing the three marine ships slowly gaining speed. Their cannon fire was still going off, still close but still missing.

"Why haven't they slowed down? They're in the Calm Belt too!" shouted Lena frantic as she watched the ships.

"Marine Battleships have paddles equipped on them for when they cross into the Calm Belt." stated Drake as he stayed at the helm looking back occasionally. "As well as a seastone under cover for protection from the Sea Kings that nest here."

"There are no Sea Kings." The crew looked over to Nore as he stared into the ocean looking rather confused himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Nicole curiously. Nore looked away from the sea and turned to the crew.

"The sea here is silent."

"A dead zone?" suggested Drake very knowledgeable of the sea. Nore shook his head.

"No, simpler creatures like fish are here, but nothing bigger than your average shark." stated Nore seeming rather grim. "It's like the Sea Kings fear this area."

"Because of the blockade?" questioned Lena. Nore shook his head, but did not answer not knowing full well himself. Drake heard what the weatherman said, finding the lack of Sea Kings odd, yet strangely familiar.

_'An area of the Calm Belt lacking in Sea Kings? Where have I've heard that before.'_ As Drake thought over the Sea King-less area, he looked out to sea noticing an island off the starboard side. "Guys! An island off to the starboard!"

"Really!" happily gasped Mika as she quickly forgot Ryuudo pulling and looked off to the left. A small island was coming closer and closer. "Let's head there!"

"Someone get Ryuudo's attention."

"I got an idea." said Akio as he walked over to Biri. "Biri, can you fly out in front of us and flash towards the island."

"Bi!" saluted Biri. He then took off from the boat and flew in front of the ship flying towards the island. Once far enough, Biri began glowing with electricity trying to gain Ryuudo's attention.

_'That looks like Biri.'_ Underwater, Ryuudo indeed could see the bird glowing brightly off to the side. Looking in that direction, Ryuudo could see the see floor begin to rise symbolizing an island not to far. Ryuudo immediately began pulling in that direction, hoping to soon leave the Calm Belt.

"Hey look! The sails." The crew looked up to the sails as they puffed up catching the wind the definitely needed. The crew cheered, while Akio got a rock from the garden and threw it towards Ryuudo. The ship lost a bit of it's speed, and the half-Fishmen popped up from the water and handed on the deck tired.

"Finally." breathed Ryuudo incredible tired. Nicole went to aid while the rest awaited their next orders.

"Alright! Let's get to that island, hopefully we can make an escape." stated Drake as he pointed to the island.

"Yosh! Let's go!" shouted Mika pumped up. The grew nodded and everyone got to their post ready to make a quick dock.

"How is the pursuit of those pirates that slipped through our blockade, captain." asked a fairly aged tan skinned marine with graying black hair and beard wearing sunglasses as he sat in a beach chair with an umbrella drink nearby to the lower classed marines.

"Well sir, they thought they could lose us in the Calm Belt." The graying old marine scoffed at the idea.

"Arrogant rookies." The marine hen took his umbrella drink and took a sip.

"Well sir, they kinda succeeded." The high-ranking marine stopped sipping his drink and lowered his sunglasses, revealing his light purple eyes, as he looked at the marine unamused.

"What are you saying?" asked the marine curiously stern. The young marine started to falter under his glare, but continued as not to make him even more furious.

"Well vice admiral, though their ship doesn't have paddles, they still seemed to be able to move." The vice admiral sat his drink down and began to contemplate.

"They were the Hurricane pirates, correct?" The young marine nodded. The vice admiral then brought out several sheets of paper, all wanted posters, and searched through them until finding the ones he was looking for. "Hmm, 'Spark Fist' Mika. She is a wanted pirate. It's been rumored that they have a Fishman, quite cable of pulling a ship of that size. Don't you think?"

"Yes sir." nodded the marine.

"They weren't heading towards..."

"Oh no sir. Their ship was heading towards Doringur." The marine breathed a sigh of relief as she left his seat.

"That's well and good. I wouldn't even wish pirates a fate as worst as landing on That island." stated the vice admiral as he looked at to see into the Calm Belt. "Even the Sea Kings leave the surrounding area alone. It truly is a monstrous place."

"Should we pursue sir?" asked the marine obediently. The high-ranking marine shook his head.

"No, that island is nothing but a waste land after the attack. They won't be able to cause any harm." stated the vice admiral still staring out to sea. "However, once they leave, prepare to apprehend them. The only way to escape now is to cross the Calm Belt. And with That island nearby, it would be suicide to do so."

"Aye, Vice Admiral Daniel." saluted the young marine then rushed off to tell communications. The old vice admiral continued to stare out out sea, as if he was watching for something to happen or see what all the men feared in this area of the sea.


	4. Scene 3

Scene 3: Walking in a Wasteland

"What happened to this island?" stated Lena as she looked on the island with horror and shock. The crew was none the different. As the Draco Bliss sailed closer to the island, the crew was shocked to see the island scorched and lifeless, almost like a war had broken out. Even the usually calm and collective Drake and Nore or the ecstatic Mika were horrid at the sight of the island. Nicole seemed to be especially hit.

"Biiiii." squawked Biri sadly having experienced such a similar sight before long ago.

"How could this have happened?" said Nicole as she began to tear up at the sight. The burnt trees, the scorched earth, the whole island lifeless, Nicole couldn't bare it. She quickly turned into Ryuudo hiding away her tears of the ruined island. Ryuudo accepted her tears as he patted her on the back sorrowful for the island.

"Could this be the Buster Call?" asked Akio sorrowfully as he recalled the stories that Robin had told both him and Mika about her home island and the Enies Lobby incident. Most of the crew looked confused at Akio as he looked towards Drake.

"The Buster Call?" asked Ryuudo to their oldest crew member.

"It's the strongest military action possible, performed only under special circumstances." informed Drake grimly as he examined the island carefully. "The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy a criminal or group of criminals that have proven extremely dangerous to the World Government."

"But the island-"

"If the threat is big enough, an entire island will be wiped out to ensure the safety of citizens." said Drake interrupting Nicole as she found such an act cruel beyond all measure. The look on Drake's face showed that there was no arguing about the protocol of the Buster Call and Nicole turned back to Ryuudo as a new wave of tears came.

"And the World Government and Marines are supposed to be the good guys." stated Lena disgusted with the idea that this was the justice the marines often spoke of. However, Drake couldn't help but chuckle as the girl's statement.

"You have no idea." The crew looked back at Drake as if he was going to explain something. Of course what Drake had to say next was far from expected. "However, I wouldn't blame the marines for this."

"Huh?"

"This isn't the work of the Buster Call." The crew's eyes widen at what the man had said as he wore a soft smile. He then pointed towards the blackened island. "There are no signs of cannon fire. No, this island was burned to the ground."

"What!" said Nicole as she turned back around from Ryuudo tears still falling.

"The fact that this island, as well as the surrounding sea, are being blockaded means something else happened." said Drake grimly.

"Really?" questioned Mika confused at the difference between the two.

"Yes." nodded Drake as he brought out his map out and checked their position. "Also this island, Doringur Island, is said to have not only one, but two marine bases here."

"Eh!"

"You wanted us to land on an island with two marine bases!" accused Lena frantic as the rest of the crew seemed just as surprised. Drake shook his head.

"We weren't heading for Doringur remember." stated Drake with a smug smile instantly easing the crew's panic. Everyone's attention then drew back to the island still clueless as to what befell the island as the wind blew from the land.

"This land..." The group turned to Nore as his stare seemed more intense his voice sounding almost sorrowful. "It seems almost silent, yet it screams in pain speaking of demons."

"Demons?" freaked Lena as she seemed to be slightly scared as she looked back at the island.

"Birii!"

"Cool! Did demons do this!" said Mika as she seemed almost intrigued at the aspect of demons.

"I can not ask, for only the wind tells." sagely spoke Nore putting Mika's curiosity and Lena's fear to rest.

"You think we can dock?" asked Ryuudo cautiously as he looked over to Drake.

"That's up to the captain, but it would wise to do so. And right here is best as any." Drake then looked over to Mika who seemed to be blankly staring at Drake. Seeing that it was now her decision, she gave the crew her usual grin and spoke.

"Sure, here is fine. I want to go on an adventure."

"How come here though?" asked Nicole curious speaking to Drake. The man sighed as he pointed a finger back towards the blockade, which could still be seen from their location.

"We're stuck between a rock," He then shifted over hands as he now pointed the opposite direction pointing to the Calm Belt. " and a hard place."

"If we head towards the marines, they'll probably start attacking us and we may just barely make it out alive." stated Akio catching own to what the older man was saying.

"And going into the Calm Belt means I would have to pull and we risk the inevitable Sea King attack." said Ryuudo sounding tired already. The whole crew sighed at their predicament failing to notice someone already taking matters into her own hand.

"I'll see you later guys!"

"Bii Biri!" The crew quickly turned to see Mika already riding on Biri as they flew a short distance to land. The crew looked on Mika in surprise as the bird landing letting Mika off.

"I'm going to go exploring! See ya later!" With a wave and smile from the spark women, she immediately went walking off into the scorched island without a care for her own safety. Biri then flew back to the ship as it seem somewhat irritated from the smell.

"Wait! Mika!" shouted Akio as he was ready to jump in after her, however, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. Turning, it was Ryuudo that had stopped him.

"Let's dock first, the water here isn't exactly safe." Ryuudo then pointed to the water surrounding them revealing that it was getting shallow. Seeing that danger, Akio reeled back and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's get to it. If I know Mika, she'll probably be in trouble in the next five minutes." said Akio confident in his prediction. The crew nodded in agreement, knowing their captain's knack for finding trouble, and quickly got to their jobs.

"This island is so~ boring!" whined Mika as she walked through the fields of ashes and prairies of burnt wood fragments as she traveled into the island. After being on the island for what was roughly five minutes, Mika, despite all her boundless energy and great optimism, could not find a single interesting thing about the island. However, she kept walking hoping to find something of interest.

Though what she eventually found was from from the kind of interesting and fun discovery she was looking for. As she traveled deeper in to the scorched island, she began to find some traces of life. Various torched and charred animal skeletons laid about where the forest once was. It saddened Mika to see so much life destroyed, she wished she could pummel the ones that did this, however, whoever was responsible had long since gone thus it wasn't really her problem. As she looked up the path, she saw what looked like strange rock formations.

"Whoa these are so co-" As she examined the rocks while approaching them she found that it was far from cool. These stone formations looked vaguely like the vast maw of some kind of carnivorous animal. This image was only strengthened when she saw what was trapped between the great teeth of this maw. Human skeletons, cleaned to the bone with evidence of them having been set alight by flames. It horrified her causing her to quickly run past the the rock structures not daring to look at them.

"That...ah uh...That was..." She couldn't bring herself to speak about the horrors she vaguely saw as she quickly wanted to forget. As she very begrudgingly looked back, only so give the people here a small prayer.

"May you all rest in peace." said Mika clapping her hands and bowing, concluding her prayer. She then quickly took off, not even curious about the one rock structure, square in shape and standing several feet in air, that stood in the middle of the whole grouping of carnivorous rock structures. Mika's run soon slowed to a walk as she finally took notice of where she was.

"Whoa... a town..." Mika soon found herself walking into a town, or what was left of a town. All the buildings in the town where burnt to the ground leaving behind only large clumps of charred broken wood and square concrete boundaries. It was a ghost town, not a single person was around picking up the ruined piece of the broken lives. Only phantoms, echos of life that once was remained. She looked through what was left of a window into a ruined building, seeing a scorched doll laying among the rubble. Mika walked through the center of town looking all around her trying to find anything of interest, or even something to eat.

(Gargle) "Man I'm hungry. I've should've had asked Nicole for pirate bento." whined Mika as she rubbed her poor starving stomach still walking through the town. "Maybe I should head ba-"

"Uhhhh." Mika stopped hearing the low moan of something that sounded human. She looked around trying to find the source of the moan only to find ash covering the ground, piles of burnt wood, charred animal bones, and scorched rocks. So she tried the most obvious course of action.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" shouted Mika as loud as she could hoping for a response. She waited for someone to respond, but no reswponse came. "Huh, maybe it was just the wind?"

"Uhhhhhhh." Mika jumped again as the moan returned. It seemed a bit louder possibly meaning that she may be getting closer to whatever it's source was. Being cautious, and though she wouldn't admit it a bit scared, Mika kept her guard up as she walked closer to one of the fallen houses looking around in a paranoid fashion not wanting to be surprised.

"Alright!" shouted Mika putting on a brave face yelling confidently at whatever was nearby, now walking backwards towards a pile of wood. "Whoever is out there, you should know that I'll kick your ass in a sec-"

"ARGH!"

"Ahhh!" With Mika taking a step back, Mika found herself stepping on some wood making a creaking sound. Then a human noise. She quickly jumped back and readied to grab her sword as she looked to see she stepped on what looked like a wide low pile of charred wood. Looking around the pile cautiously, Mika tried to find whoever made the noise.

"Uuhhhh." Mika heard the noise again and decided to dig into the pile. She easily threw both large and small pieces of charred wood over to the side as she looked for the source. After throwing several pieces of blacken wood, she soon came upon something.

"A foot?" questioned Mika as she saw the ash covered foot with a sandal like shoe on it. She stared at the foot as if it was a three-eyed fish, and eventually grabbed a long narrow piece of charred wood and started poking the foot. She kept repeating the action, the foot twitching every once and while. Until eventually.

"AHH!" Suddenly the rest of the pile of charred wood was thrown off as the human that was attached to the foot burst back to life now glaring with purple eyes at Mika with irritation anger and annoyance. Mika jumped back as she stared in shock at the man. "What The Hell Is Wrong With You! You Idiot!"

"AHHH!"

***BBBZZZZZZZT***

"What was that?" Back at the coast, the crew had finally docked the Draco Bliss and were now walking around the coast looking over the devastation or trying to locate anyone. Ryuudo was the first to hear the scream of their captain that was accompanied by a large, bright electrical blast. He pointed in the direction of this electrical burst while getting the attention of his nakama, saying "Uh guys."

"Crap, Mika's already getting us into trouble." complained Lena as she face-palmed seeing the same thing. The crew sweat-dropped at Lena's accusation, though knew enough that it may not be far from the truth.

"We better go get her then." stated Akio as he walked towards where Mika surely was. "Hopefully she didn't freak any people out."

"Or maybe she got us lunch." smiled Drake in hope of a good meal from whatever was left on the island.

"Drake!" Nicole was not pleased with Drake's disregard for whatever animal, if it was an animal, met an unfortunate demise by their captain looking at him disappointingly.

"Hehe sorry Nicole."

"Whatever it is, we better make sure Mika's not doing something very...Mika-ish." said Lena as she followed behind Akio.

"I guess we'll stay here." observed Nore as he meditated near the ship with Biri still sitting on the rail. However Biri seemed intrigued with Mika's electrical outburst and soon took off.

"Bi biri bi ri." squawked the bird as he flew past the two walking nakama heading for the Mika's direction.

"We'll be back soon. Hopefully with Mika in tow." waved Akio reassuring the crew of their return. Drake was the only one to wave back only to say the last thing on his mind.

"Don't forget to bring back Mika's kill!"

"Drake!"

"Sorry Ryuhahaha!"

"Ah uh ah uh." breathed Mika as she laid back seeing the man she just fried. It had been by complete accident, but she still couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. She stood back up and carefully walked to the man to check on him. As Mika looked over the slightly charred man, she took notice of some of his features. The man looked roughly her age having black hair, slight peach-fuzz on the upper lip, and a cleft chin his skin being lightly tanned though a bit charred from her attack. The man had the strangest taste in clothes as he wore a purple rope belt tied at the back, a ceramic battle vest of purple darker than the belt, and shorts with metal shin plates covering his legs accompanied with the same shoes on both feet. He seemed to be wearing a headband that had some weird symbol engraved in it that looked somewhat like a leaf. The band seemed to be falling off of him and she could see a large blood stain on the fabric in the back. Out of curiosity, she took the headband and examined it.

"Cool headband." muttered Mika in complete amazement of the simple metal plated headband with the strange symbol.

"Uuhhh." Hearing the man starting to come to again, Mika placed the headband to the side as she returned her attention to the man.

"Hey you okay?" asked Mika in an almost hopeful tone even though she knew better. She gave the man a shake to hopefully wake him up. It seemed to have worked as the man started to wake up. "Oh thank Oda, you're okay."

"Ugh" groaned the man as he sat up rubbing his head. Mika smiled seeing that the man was alright, even though he seemed to have survived her electrical outburst. As the man started to notice his surroundings, he opened his purple eyes to notice Mika right in front of him smiling right at him.

"Hi I'm Mika. You look like shit." smiled Mika in a cheerful tone despite the obvious insult to the man's appearance. The man just stared at the girl like she was the first person he'd seen in years. It was many minutes of the man staring at Mika and Mika patiently waiting for the man to speak. Mika soon started getting tired of waiting and decided to speak first. "Uh can you talk?"

"Oh!" gasped the man a small blush showing on his face as he broke out of his stupor. Mika chuckled at the man seeing him so flabbergasted. "Uh hi uh."

"Mika."

"Mika...yes sorry, but do I know you?" Mika looked at the man curiously finding it weird that the man thought he knew her.

"No, I just found you buried under all this stuff. Are you okay?" asked Mika taking a general worry with the man as she got closer out of curiosity. The man's blush deepen as the girl got closer though he was unable to move back for some reason. Meanwhile Mika noticed something she had missed about the man.

"Oh my Oda! You got holes in your arm!" shouted Mika in worry as she pointed to the man's arm. The man's blush disappeared hearing the girl speak about his arm. Though finding it strange that he would have holes in his arms, he looked at his arm only to see she was right, he had holes in the back of his forearm and one in his palm.

"Holy Shit!" The man jumped as he saw the holes knocking Mika back though not injuring her. "What the hell happened to my arm!"

"Whoa! And your other arm!" Mika pointed from her spot on the ground to the man's opposite arm revealing it too had the same holes at the same locations. The black haired man was now even more freaked out then before.

"Ahh! What happened to my arms!" screamed the man in bloody fright. Mika was just as confused as the man was about his situation, but didn't know what to do about it.

"Man, I wish Akio was hear." mumbled Mika as she could use some help right now.

"Mika/Biri!" Mika heard her name and squawk as she looked around for the source only to see Akio and Lena running towards the captain, and Biri flying in low all of them looking freaked out. Both looked worried as Lena had already brought out one of her pistols.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" smiled and waved Mika cheerfully and unworried. The three nakama deadpanned before reaching her, finding the girl's attitude betraying the situation they thought she was in. The man quickly stopped freaking out and noticed the two newcomers to the burnt town.

"We we're worried for nothing." complained the two in unison as they laid on the ground.

"Bi bi biri ri." squawked Biri nodding in agreement with the two humans.

"Shishishi, thanks for coming anyways." laughed the girl as she stood back up appreciating her nakama's concern for her.

"Who are these guys?" asked the man to Mika as he pointed to Biri, Lena, and Akio. The two nakama heard the new voice and quickly got up eying the soot covered man cautiously and on guard. Meanwhile Biri seemed particularly afraid of the man as he hid behind Lena.

"We could ask the same." stated Akio as he seemed to be glaring at the man more than just taking precautions. The black haired man seemed to pick up on that as he gave Akio the same glare. Meanwhile Mika and Lena seemed confused at what the two men were doing while Biri was just staying out of the way.

"Did we come at a bad time?" asked Lena speaking to Mika though not taking her eyes off the two men. Mika didn't answer as she stepped forward between the two men.

"Akio, I'm fine see." stated Mika with a smile as she now stood between the man and her first-mate. Though still generally staring at the man opposite him, he glanced at Mika seeing she was speaking the truth. Though it was that smile of hers that seemed to ease him. Seeing that Akio was relaxing a bit, Mika addressed both her nakama. "It's okay guys, he's with me."

"Who is he though?" asked Lena still not sure who the man was.

"Bibi biri bi?"

"He's my new friend...uhhh?"

"Forgot already." stated Lena with a sweat-drop. Mika shook her head as she turned to address the man.

"Sorry, what is your name? You didn't mention it." asked Mika as she looked curiously at the black haired man. The two nakama also looked at the man waiting for him to answer. However the man seemed confused himself as he looked almost emptily at Mika.

"I...I don't remember." 


	5. Scene 4

Scene 4: Meeting the Crew

"They've been gone an awfully long time." worried Nicole as she sat with Drake, Nore and Ryuudo all enjoying a meal she had prepared for them and hopefully the returning group. All the men looked at the girl with a bit of concern as she gazed over into the charred forest with concern in her eyes. "Maybe we should go in and search for them?"

"They'll be fine Nicolette." Nicole turned to their newest member of the crew as he took a sip of tea. "They are filed with both strength and will."

"He's right." nodded Drake as he finished his sandwich. "Besides if they were in any danger there would be explosions left and right."

"Unlike before?" questioned Ryuudo, recalling the earlier explosion caused by their captain. Other than Nore, the two nakama sweat-dropped knowing the man was right.

"I'm sure Akio and Lena can handle the situation. Whatever it may be." reassured Drake more so to Nicole then the rest of the crew. She seemed to accept it for the moment, but still seemed very worried for her captain and nakama.

"You don't remember?" questioned Lena almost not believing that the man before them had a case of amnesia. Mika and Akio also looked at the man with great surprise neither having expected the man to have lost his memory. The man looked at the group with distressed eyes glancing between the three nakama.

"No, I... I don't remember." said the man sounding a bit panicked beginning to sweat a bit as he tired to forcefully remember who he was.

"Biiii?" chirped Biri as he looked curiously at the man with no memory though still keeping his distance.

"Mika!" The man was brought out of his concentration as he looked at the two strangers yelling at Mika, who seemed to be looking pretty guilty.

"What?"

"You gave him amnesia!" continued Akio still shouting as he pointed to the clueless man.

"Way to go, baka." said Lena in a disappointed tone.

"Bi bi." agreed Biri nodding his head.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" frantically apologized Mika as she got close to the man and pleaded with him before that no longer remembered who he was was. The man stepped back slightly, blushing as he gazed into Mika's pleading dark brown eyes. Akio caught this, and was quickly getting annoyed with the man, feeling a strange pull from the pit of his chest. However Lena caught another thing that was wrong with the man.

"Ahhh!" shouted Lena pointing the man's arm. "Mika you put holes in him too!"

"Ehh!" said Akio as he soon caught what Lena was talking about. Akio looked concernedly to Mika, who oddly enough seemed to be more calm about the holes in the man's arm.

"Actually." said the black haired man causing the three nakama to look at him interestedly. "I remember... I remember yelling at someone because they were poking my foot, then an electrical blast, but nothing before that. These holes... I think had them before."

"Really?" said the nakama as they looked at him surprised, though Mika's was more for relief. The man nodded, reassuring his earlier lack of memory.

"Biii?"

"Phew, thank Oda." smiled Mika as she relaxed wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Yeah, that was me. Sorry."

"Uh, no-no problem." forgave the man as he stepped away from Mika his blush now fading with the distance. Glad that she was forgiven, Mika had one more thing to settle. Still wearing her smile, she turned towards her crewmates and walked up to them. Akio instantly knew something was off, but Lena was still preoccupied with the strangely clothed man.

"So what shou-(**BONK**)"(**BONK**) (**BONK**) Before Lena could get her question through, Mika had beaten all three nakama on their heads collapsing them on the ground in front of her with orange sized lumps. In a flash Mika's happy smile had turned into a pissed smile. The action actually scared the man as he saw the girl deck the people he had assumed were her friends.

"That's for accusing me when I did nothing wrong, bakas." said Mika very much angered then sticking her tongue out at her nakama for the final insult.

'She's so...eccentric.' silently concluded the man as he stood back watching the captain scold her nakama.

"Sorry/ Ri biri." replied the nakama rubbing their bumps knowing that they did slightly deserve that. The captain nodded in forgiveness then turned back to the man a bit confused.

"So what should we name you?" wondered Mika as she looked over the man trying to think of a name that would fit him well.

"What? Name." said the man confused at what the dark browny-red haired girl said as she looked him over like a piece of meat. 'Or even... a possible boyfriend.' He blushed at the thought, while the two nakama joined her in her quest for the perfect name.

"Yeah like, I'm Mika, she's Lena." Mika then pointed to the short black haired girl, who gave a casual nod. "He's Akio." Mika's hand moved pointing to the chocolate brown-haired man giving a shrug. "And then there's Biri." And Finishing off the list of nakama was Biri as he gave a scared wave of his wing still standing behind Lena.

"Eh, hi." waved the man still unable to divine his name or himself for that matter.

"Hold on." The girls and bird looked back at the other man there as he seemed to have come to something. The newcomer looked at Akio as well hopeful that he may have an idea of how to get his memory. "Have you checked your pockets?"

"Ahh!" gasped the man realizing that her hadn't. He quickly checked through his clothes though found no pocket to claim. He then looked at the crew with a very dumbfounded look. "Ehhh~."

"What?" asked Lena as she worriedly eyed the man as he looked confused.

"I don't have any pockets?" The four nakama deadpanned seeing that the weird clothing on him apparently didn't include pockets. As the four picked themselves up, Biri caught something shiny off to the side of the group. Being curious, Biri walked off to pick up the object.

"Biri?" said Lena seeing the bird leave her side. Ducking his head down, Biri picked up a piece of cloth with a metal plate and brought it over to Lena. Holding her hand out, Biri dropped his found object into her hand allowing the sniper to observe what the bird had found.

"Hey, is this yours?" The group looked over to Lena as she held the headband that Mika had found earlier, but had forgotten.

"Oh yeah, I found that on you. Not really sure what it is though." said Mika as she caught sight of the headband. The man took the headband and looked at it for the longest time while the other three waited for something to happen. Minutes ticked away as his intense gaze focused pleadingly on the object.

"Well, do you remember anything?" asked Lena having felt like they have been waiting long enough. The man took his eyes off the headband and handed it Mika with a very blank look.

"Bi bi biri?" squawked Biri as he seem to asking the man the same question though still standing behind the sniper.

"I'm sorry." The man said with sorrow in his voice. Mika looked at the man curiously while she took the head band from him as he continued. "It doesn't look familiar."

"A dead end." said Akio thinking out loud as they tired to figure out how to help the man. The other two seemed just as hard pressed as Akio was while Biri just kept an eye on him like he was stranger beyond strange.

"Ugh this is troublesome." spoke Mika as she seem to give up on the quest for the man's true identity. The other four sweat-drop at Mika's comment as they watched her walk in the direction of the Draco Bliss.

"Mika?" asked Lena curious as to what she was doing. Still walking Mika looked back to the group with a very causal expression.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the ship. I'm hungry." The group sweat-dropped again seeing that the girl was following her stomach now. The three nakama didn't argue though as they followed behind with Biri taking to the skies. However the man seemed just confused.

"Eh what about me?" asked the man pointing to himself. Lena and Akio looked back not sure how to answer that, but luckily Mika already had one for them.

"Duh, your coming with us Denji." Everyone looked at Mika in surprise as she used a name that they didn't recognized anyone with. Sensing that the group behind her had stopped, she turned around with a rather curious expression. "What?"

"Denji." said the man as he walked forward looking at Mika curiously. Mika smiled and nodded happily as she turned back around.

"Yeah. Until we figure who you really are, you will be Denji and you can stay with us until then too." The two nakama were stunned that Mika had already accepted the man so quickly, especially when he had no memory. However they couldn't argue against the decision as it seemed to be the right thing to do for the moment and continued to walk behind Mika. Back to the man, now known as Denji. He was processing his new name and this group that had taken him in.

'Denji... I like it.' thought the man with an accepting smile as he ran up to the others so as not to loose them. All the while he was optimistic about his quest. 'I'm sure with Mika and her friends' help I'll get my memories.' However as the group left, none of them noticed the pile of burnt wood where Mika had first found Denji collapse. As the wood fell off one another, a metal plate revealed itself with a symbol not like the one on Denji's headband; a musical note.

"Hey guys!" Back at the Draco Bliss, Ryuudo has been looking around for any wood that wasn't burnt while the rest of the crew was doing their own things. Drake was relaxing on the railing of the Draco doing nothing whatsoever, Nicole was spreading around seeds she had gathered from her and Ryuudo's travels and growing them to a reasonable amount, and Nore was training himself against a tree that Nicole was happy enough to grow into a full tree for him. All of them looked to Ryuudo as he looked up towards the island pointing. "Biri's coming back."

"Good, Mika and the others are coming back." smiled Nicole feeling relieved that her nakama were, for the most part, unharmed.

"With dinner, I hope." smirked Drake as he continued his teasing of the chef. Nicole looked at the navigator puffing her cheeks up as she found the man's sense of humor despicable.

"Just ignore him Nicole, he's only teasing you because he's bored." stated Ryuudo as he gave a half-lidded glare at the navigator. Drake only responded with a causal wave to the shipwright, showing his unconcern.

"Biri! Bi bi." The crew looked over towards the burned forest as the yellow bird came flying in low, landing right in front of Nicole. Once the bird landed, he gave everyone a friendly wave showing that everything was fine.

"Hello Biri, are Mika and the others coming?" Biri turned to the female chef as she approached him and asked her question, curiosity written all over her face.

"Bi!" nodded Biri easing the girl's worry. However he soon quickly remembered of their new guest and his weird presences and squawked, a bit more scared. "Bi~, biri ri bi bi ri."

"Something wrong?" guessed Nore, taking a break from his training and rubbing the sweat off his brow with his towel as he looked over to the slightly scared bird. Biri looked over to his fellow newcomer seeing his concern.

"Biii~."

"Hey Everyone! We're Back!" Everyone took their eyes off Biri and turned them back towards the burnt forest to see Mika grinning and waving at them like she had had an excellent time. Behind her they could see Akio and Lena coming up looking a bit relieved, however, their eyes widened when they saw that it wasn't just them. Behind Akio and Lena was a man with black hair in the oddest clothing that any of them had seen. He seemed to have a very content smile, like he had just won something. As the group neared the docked ship, everyone seemed to be keeping their eyes on the stranger, especially Nore with Biri now hiding behind him.

'His presence...' thought the ever silent man as he looked on at the man, almost finding him foreign. Of course, only he could feel a difference. 'It's unlike anyone I've met.'

"Mika, who's your friend?" asked Nicole as walked up next to her captain looking back at the man as he took a look at the other crew members here.

"Oh, that's Denji." smiled Mika as she looked back at the man who now stared at Ryuudo like he was eighth wonder of the world.

"Hello?" questioned Ryuudo felling incredibly awkward as the shorter black haired man continued to stare at him. "Can I...help you?"

"Ah! Sorry!" jumped back Denji as he realized he had been rudely staring at the half-Fishmen. "It's just..."

"Yeah, he lost his memory." snickered Mika as she watched the awkward situation fold out before her while Nicole just looked on curiously.

"Oh poor thing." said Nicole sympathetic for the man as she watched him explain himself to Ryuudo.

"Hey Denji!" shouted Mika sounding rather excited. The man turned to Mika as he found himself in a difficult position hoping the girl would help. "Say hi to Ryuudo, he's a our half-Fishmen shipwright."

"H-H-Hi!" stuttered Denji ending with a loud greeting looking back at half-Fishmen. Ryuudo just gave the man a very neutral glare while on the inside he was actually very amused.

"Be nice to him Ryuudo." shouted Lena as she walked next to the nervous and embarrassed black haired man calmly. "He has memory loss."

"Sure, I've had my fun." Ryuudo's neutral expression soon turned into a amused smirk that surprised the man, allowing to relax a little. The half-Fishmen then extended his hand out, trying to ease the man's worries, "I'm Ryuudo and I don't bite."

"T-Thanks." nervously smiled Denji as he took the shipwright's hand and shook it.

"By the way, this is Nicole!" Breaking from the hand shake, Denji turned around as Mika brought up Nicole to show her off. "She's our chef!"

"A pleasure to meet you Denji." smiled Nicole as she also extended her hand as an offering of friendship. Denji found it much easier to approach the women as he gladly shook her hand. "Sorry that you lost you're memory."

"It's fine." softly smiled Denji finally meeting someone normal for once as he took the hand. "Since Mika offered her help."

"Really?" said the two former traveling partners as they looked at their captain.

"Of course!" grinned Mika showing no sign of regret or hesitance.

"Let's just hope we can help him recover soon." scoffed Akio as he seemed rather uneasy about the man known as Denji. Said man could feel that he wasn't trusted by the first-mate and it would seem that he wasn't the only one.

"Be easy on him Akio, all's fair." Denji turned to see the crew's oldest member, having stepped off the rail and joining the meet-and-greet, as he walked up to the man while he sent a very knowing smirk to Akio, who looked away with a light blush. "Yo! I'm Drake the navigator for the crew. Sorry for your loss."

"Eh hi." said Denji rather confused at what was going on. Drake found his confusion somewhat amusing giving a soft chuckle as he approached the man.

"And the ever silent fellow other there." smirked Drake as he swung an arm around him being rather friendly with the newcomer as he pointed to Nore, and Biri, off to the side. "Is Nore, our weatherman so to speak."

"Weatherman?" questioned Denji not even sure what that kind of position was about. He looked over to the other black haired man who seemed to be studying him intensely while Biri seemed still afraid of him. Hearing a familiar chuckle, the black haired man turned to see Mika softly chuckling and almost immediately the man figured how that position was made.

"That's our captain for ya. Ever the energetic one." smiled Drake as he removed his arm from the confused man and joined the crew in front of him. The black hair man blinked thinking he had misheard something.

"Captain? Her?" said Denji as he pointed towards the grinning teen. The whole crew nodded surprising him greatly. He then turned to Mika looking dumbfounded and unsure.

"Well since you got to know everyone, welcome to the Hurricane crew!" grinned Mika as she bluntly told the man she and everyone here were pirates. She made it even more to the point as she pointed to their ship, its pirate flag flying proud and high in the air.

"Bi bi!" waved Biri from behind Nore not sure what he was really doing. The moment Denji brought his eyes back on the crew, Biri quickly hid back behind Nore.

"Wait? You all are... pirates?"gasped Denji in surprise as he looked between the crew, Mika, and the ship. Everyone sweat-dropped at the man's reaction, like he couldn't believe that they were as such.

"Yeah, what else would we be." said Mika giving a cutely confused expression freezing Denji's moving head right at Mika to blush. Drake seem to snicker a bit seeing the man blush up in front of dense girl and gave a quick glance over to Akio seeing that his was steaming forcing another chuckle.

"No! It's not that." blushed Denji as he raised his hands up in front of him trying to save face. "Actually, I'm not sure what you all be. I mean I thought you were merchants and Mika was a shinobi escort or something." The entire group blinked when the amnesiac man mentioned a word that none of them seem to have ever heard of all seem to look at each other curious wondering what the man was talking about.

"Shinobi!" gasped Nicole rather loudly while sounding almost shocked Even Ryuudo's eyes widen as he heard the man speak the term. Everyone looked at Nicole and Ryuudo seeing as they both seemed familiar with the word while most of them were confused.

"Shinobi? What's that?" asked Lena for for the rest of the crew that was clueless on the matter. Ryuudo and Nicole looked at each other, unsure whether they should speak. However, it seemed Denji was the first to say anything.

"What? What do you mean what are shinobi? Unless..." he turned pleadingly to Mika. "I didn't just blow your cover did I? I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me!" Everyone, minus Nicole and Ryuudo, shook their head still not understanding. He stared at them all with blank shock, not understanding how they could be unfamiliar with shinobi. Suddenly a thought came across Denji's mind that seemed to scare him. "What Nation are we in? We're somewhere in the Land of Water right? Right? Or is this off the coast of the Land of Lightning? Land of Fire?"

"The Land of what?" questioned Drake as he had never heard of any island with that name. In fact, it sounded like something that wasn't even part of the World Government.

"What's a Nation?" asked Mika as she approached the man a bit worried as the man seemed to be breaking out in a cold sweat from pure panic. However someone soon brought Denji's fears into realization.

"You're not in the Elemental Nations, Denji." Everyone looked over to Nicole and Ryuudo as the chef spoke looking at the man concernedly. "You're on an island near the Calm Belt."

"Calm Belt?"

"Wait!" shouted Akio as he stepped forward looking at the chef shockingly. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yes." answered Ryuudo as he crossed his arms trying to remain calm as most of the crew seemed concerned with both of them.

"You see, we, me and Ryuudo, have been to the Elemental Nations. Or better known by the World Government as...Demon Island."


	6. Scene 5

Scene 5: Demon Island

"Vice Admiral sir!" shouted the young marine soldier as he approached the graying haired man as he seemed fixated on the island Doringur... and beyond. Before the soldier came, he had been thinking about the pirate crew that had penetrated their blockade. He would be almost embarrassed if it weren't for the factor of fog and how very small the Hurricane crew's ship was. He'd been wondering why they hadn't made their move yet as they were reported to still be docked on the east side of the island.

'Did they not know of the dangers beyond that point?' He didn't have time to figure it out, as he turned to address the marine behind him. "Report."

"Sir, we have a message from Fleet Admiral Aokiji." Instantly, the vice admiral brushed past the soldier as he headed towards the communications bay on the battleship. He walked past buys marine soldiers as they were kept occupied with either cleaning or keeping watch. Vice Admiral Dan did not want another breach. As he entered the main communications room, he saw only one Transponder Snail with it's dial off waiting for him. He waved the other marines out of the room then closed the door before quickly walking over to the snail picking the dial up and speaking to the highest chain in command.

"This is Vice Admiral Dan reporting."

"This is Fleet Admiral Aokiji, how goes the blockade?" The man speaking through the snail had a very stern voice though it sounded a bit lazy, matching the Fleet Admiral perfectly. Thus Dan was sure that he was speaking with the head of the marines.

"All is well, except."

"Except?"

"There was a breach." The vice admiral hesitated a bit as he waited for a loud outburst to come through the snail. After a few seconds nothing seem to happen and Dan decided to continue with the explanation. "A small pirate crew slipped through our blockade under cover of fog. We didn't notice until after the fog lifted."

"Hmmm." The vice admiral was worried as he waited for the commonly relaxed fleet admiral to say something. He wasn't sure if the man was angered or had just wandered off, but the wait was unnerving. "Do we know their current location?" the superior officer finally asked.

"They are currently docked at Doringur Island on the east shore sir."

"Ah! Then there's no trouble, you said it was a small crew correct?"

"Well we've identified them as the Hurricane Pirates..."

"Hmm, they may be a problem then. They have shown a bad habit of finding their way into conflict. Watch them carefully as you proceed to the next stage."

"Sir?"

"The World Government has made their decision, you and your blockade are to move forward in the next stage. Engage Operation: Summoning Demon, then follow procedure. Do you understand your orders Vice Admiral Dan?"

"My orders are understood sir." The vice admiral was about to hang the dial on the snail when a quick thought occurred causing him to immediately pick the dial back up. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Yes what is is?"

"May I recruit some outside help?" asked the vice admiral as he smirked having just thought of something to make this whole operation easier on his forces.

"D-D-D-Demon Island!" The crew and newcomer Denji all looked over to Drake as his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates after hearing Nicole state that she and Ryuudo had traveled to that island. Everyone stared at the navigator who was struck with fear, something not even Mika or Akio had ever witnessed.

"Demon Island?" asked Mika as the fact that said island was known as 'Demon Island' completely flew over her. Th rest of the crew seemed just as curious as they looked at the frightened navigator.

"Now I realize why we didn't find Sea Kings in the waters of the Calm Belt." muttered Drake as he hurriedly started hurling random objects out of his many pockets. While it was the norm for the crew, Denji couldn't help but be shocked at the vast assortment of random junk the man was pulling out.

"Drake, do you know of this Demon Island?" asked Nore curiously. Drake didn't answer, but finally stopped digging through his pockets as he brought out a rolled up paper and opened it.

"A little." stated Drake as he looked over the map intently. "Demon Island is an island I've only heard rumors of. I never thought it was real. I actually thought Nami-sensei had included it in her maps as a joke."

"What is it though?" asked Lena as she approached the navigator from behind trying to see the map.

"It's a rather large island that exists through the Calm Belt, and the very edges poke on either side into the East Blue and the Grand Line." said Drake as he laid the map down allowing for everyone to see as they gathered around the brown and blonde haired man. As they looked on, Drake pointed to one of the largest islands on the map. "It is said to be an island filled with demons that can control the elements, walk on water, defy gravity, and summon mighty beasts from the pits of hell to their aid. According to legend they are the unholy children of death and shadow, who know nothing but bloodshed their entire lives. Supposedly cargo ships, merchants, pirates, and even the marines avoid sailing within a mile of it. Even Sea Kings refuse to inhabit the nearby waters."

"What!" the shocked crew, minus Nicole and Ryuudo who both looked rather grim, gasped as they listened to Drake describe what was Denji's home.

"Supposedly anyone who goes to that island is dammed before they even get off their boats. No one has ever been reported to have gone to that island, and returned. They all die on the island." continued Drake as he spoke grimly about the island to the crew.

"Ahem." The crew looked back to Nicole and Ryuudo as they both seemed unconcerned about what Drake had just said with Ryuudo the one gaining their attention. "Two dead people here wanting to speak."

"Your dead!"(**SLAP**) With Mika being Mika, Akio quickly slapped the back of the female captain's head correcting her usual denseness. The rest of the crew, Denji included, all sweat-dropped hearing the girl speak though Nicole found some humor in Mika's accusation giving a soft laugh.

"No Mika, we're not dead." smiled Nicole reassuring her captain with a comforting shoulder pat.

"Oh! Good, we still don't have a doctor yet." smiled Mika still dense to the situation, increasing the group's sweat-drops and making Nicole laugh once again.

"Anyway." intruded Ryuudo as he stopped anymore nonsense from happening. The crew and newcomer looked towards the half-Fishmen as he continued. "Me and Nicole have been through 'Demon' Island. And let me tell you, it's far from what everyone believes it is."

"I don't know, everything that...ah?"

"Drake."

"Thanks, Drake has said was all right. We on the island respect and fear the mighty shinobi, who I'm positive he just described very accurately." The crew looked towards the black haired man all their eyes widen in shock.

"Well yeah." agreed Ryuudo making those with more rational minds a bit more frightened while exciting a certain captain. "But they are far from demons."

"Don't care." The crew looked over to Mika as they saw the girl with a grin that usually meant only one thing. "Let's go to Demon Island."

"What?"

"Mika, as you're nakama, I would like to remind you that it's called DEMON Island! Where we will surely die!" stated Lena putting a lot of emphasis into her sentence trying to convey the feelings of most of the crew.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." grinned a still excited Mika, deadpanning the crew.

"Really Mika?" The crew looked back at the brown-haired girl as she seemed happy, almost joyful with their captain's sudden decision.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" said Mika, her grin still plain on her face showing her confidence and determination in setting off to a dangerous island. Nicole was absolutely thrilled as he went up and hugged the young captain surprising the crew, Denji, and Mika herself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" repeated Nicole over and over, extremely overjoyed with their captain's decision. Ryuudo smiled on the scene as he knew exactly why Nicole was so happy.

"You're welcome Nicole." smiled Mika as she hugged back not sure what was really going on but went along with it. "But it's not just for you."

"Oh I know." said the chef as she released her captain from their hug and looked over to Denji, who was immediately shocked.

"Wait! Are you taking me back?" asked Denji shocked and touched that the girl he had only just met an hour earlier was offering him a trip home.

"Yup, I wanna see what kind of demon you are." grinned Mika being quite serious about the 'demon' thing. Many of the crew sweat-dropped hearing Mika so easily speak of demons.

"Apparently one with holes in them." stated Ryuudo as he looked closer at the newcomer eying his arms concernedly. The rest of the crew that hadn't met Denji before now gasped in shock as they looked over Denji.

"Oh my! What happened to you!" worried Nicole fretting over the man like a mother over her child after getting a skinned knee. Denji just gave a nervous smile trying to reassure the worrying teen.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm not sure what these holes are, but I'm sure that I'm fine." Nicole looked at the man hearing that he was fine, though still not so sure.

"He's fine Nicole, we already checked." The brown-haired chef looked over to Mika as she spoke up about Denji's condition.

"Wait!" Nicole looked back at Denji as looked at Nicole with realization in his eyes. "If you have traveled through the Elemental Nations, have you ever met someone with the same conditions as me?"

"Umm, no I haven't." stated Nicole unsure as she looked over to Ryuudo seeing if he may have recalled anything. "Ryuudo?" The half-Fishmen shook his head as he was just as clueless as Nicole was on the subject. Nicole then looked back at Denji with a sorrowful look. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." smiled Denji trying to make sure the chef was not feeling any worse. Though internaly he was saddened as it seemed that it wasn't normal to have holes in your body like his.

"I don't know, that's pretty odd. Even for the Grand Line, unless he ate some kind of devil fruit." stated Akio causally making Denji feel slightly awkward.

"Eh, ignore him. I think your weird holes make you look cool." smiled Mika bringing Denji right out of awkward and into an embarrassed blush. "Though your taste in clothing is horrible." The most of the crew snickered at the jib while Denji sweat-dropped.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing next?" shouted Drake breaking the moment addressing something more serious. Everyone looked at the navigator as he seemed to get over his fear for Denji's home.

"Easy, we sail to De-mmmff!"

"Oh no you're not!" shouted Lena as she covered Mika's mouth. Lena knew that once the captain made up her mind about anything, only something better could change it."Can't he just join the crew instead. That would fun right."

"Uh, I think I would like to-"

"Mmmmfff mmf mmfff."

"I agree, we should just deliver him back to his home island." said Akio not really sure what Mika or what Denji said but played off it for the sake of getting rid of the black haired man.

"Mmmm! Mmmff mmfff mmmff"

"Oh please Mika. Can we go, we know some very nice people on the island. They would love to met you and the crew." reasoned Nicole slightly agreeing with what Akio had said though missing his true intentions.

"Mmmff? Mmmmmff mmf mmffff mmmmf mmmff."

"I'm agreeing with Lena on this one, Denji could make a good addition. We can find... something for him to do I'm sure." stated Drake worried for once about what their captain's decision would do to them.

"Can't I say something about this-?"

"Mmmfff mmfff." Having finally had enough, Mika wrestled with Lena until she finally got the younger teen's hand off her mouth. "Okay! Everyone, prepare to sail!"

"Aye captain!" cheered Nicole and Akio as they both rushed to ready the ship, Mika following behind getting excited while dragging a confusedly happy Denji.

"Nooo~!" whined Lena and Drake as the sat on the ground falling into misery and depression. Ryuudo, Nore, and Biri looked on their two depressed nakama pitying the two.

"I guess you have no issue with this, Nore?" asked Ryuudo as he eyed the most silent member of the crew seeing if he had any opinion on traveling to 'Demon' Island.

"No." said Nore as he walked towards the ship ever stoically leaving half-Fishmen to his duties. "I'm rather curious about this new land."

"It's rather large, practically a continent in it's own right." stated Ryuudo not wanting to spoil too much for the man. Nore gave a soft smile and nodded as he continued his walk towards the boat. The shipwright then looked over to Biri who stood still staring over to the boat. "Are you okay with this?"

"Biiii, biri bi bi ri biri." squawked the bird sounding a bit impartial to the decision despite being afraid of Denji earlier. Biri then flew up soaring towards his perch next to the crow's nest. Ryuudo just shrugged it off, and went to his duty while the rest did their job on board.

"Mika please rethink this." As Nore walked on board, he could see Akio and Drake, very begrudgingly, rolling down the sails while Lena kept pestering Mika to change her mind. "It's an island...full... of... DEMONS!"

"I know it'll be fun." grinned Mika causing the young teen to face-palm at her captain's unwillingness to think rationally. Nore softly chuckled hearing the captain's mood still ever optimistic and quickly went to help in setting out.

"Ugh, I'm gonna die at the young age of sixteen." weeped Lena as she left Mika. The captain ran over to the nearby cabin door while Nicole, rounding a corner, chuckled at the girl's overreaction.

"We'll be fine Lena, it's really a lovely place." reasoned Nicole with a bit more skip in her step that made Lena look at the older teen with tears running down her eyes.

"How can you be okay with this?"

"I told you, Ryuudo and I traveled across the island."

"Hey Denji! Are you ready?" said Mika cheerfully as she called through the door. After a few moments of silence, Mika could hear the footsteps of their new friend as the door soon opened revealing Denji in a new outfit more in the common style. Gone was his weird armor that Mika had found him in, he was now wearing a black t-shirt over a gray long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans slightly ripped at random spots while opting to keep on wearing the same sandals.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem, I'm sure Akio and Drake don't mind."

"Hey!" shouted both men as they climbed down from the mast having heard the girl giving their clothes away.

"Wait, you didn't take one of my symbol shirts did you?" continued Drake as he jumped off from the mast and landed on the deck looking at Denji curiously. Denji looked back at the navigator not exactly sure what he was talking about.

"No."

"Hey Drake, which direction are we sailing?" asked Akio as he joined the group. Drake sighed and pulled out the map once again.

"Where I'm thinking of having us land is actually north of here, further into the calm belt."

"Hey! We're cast off and ready sail." The group looked over to the rail as the saw the red swordfish half-Fishmen climb aboard the Draco dripping wet from doing his aquatic task. The small ship was beginning to slowly drift away from the scorched island, leaving for adventure. Immediately Mika smiled seeing her crew on top of things.

"Yosh! The sails down Akio." spoke Mika as she got into her captain role looking over to her first-mate.

"Down and catching the breeze, Mika." said Akio causally as he relaxed against the wall of the cabin.

"How are our supplies Nicole?"

"We're all set and ready to go Mika." shouted Nicole cheerfully accompanied with a gleeful hand wave from across the ship.

"All right! Let's set sail for Demon Island!" cheered Mika as she pointed past the head of the Draco and into open water where the Calm Belt and a new adventure waited for them. With Drake at the helm, he turned the boat away from the island as he followed the captains orders. Everyone looked out to sea, as they anticipated the incoming adventure their captain had brought them. However what happened next was completely unexpected. As the Draco Bliss passed by the last stretch of land, everyone gasped as the saw several marine battleships sail out right in front of them.

"Freeze Hurricane Pirates!" 


	7. Scene 6

Scene 6: The Proposition

"The Marines/ Biri!" screamed the crew minus Denji as he wasn't sure what was going on as he watched the crew panic. As they sailed past the tip of the island, the crew heard the call from the flagship and were quickly met with many more marine battleships coming straight for them though having had yet to open fire. Of course, the crew had not noticed as the shear number of battleships seemed to concern them more.

"There's so many!" said Nicole, amazed as she gazed all across the ocean seeing battleships at every angle of escape.

"Who are these guys?" asked Denji as he was truly lost. He was impressed with how big and how many of the ships there were, but was confused as to why his new friends were freaking out.

"They are the Marines." stated Nore seeing as the rest of the crew was stunned from the sight. "They are the law of the seas."

"And being pirates, we're screwed." muttered Ryuudo as he grabbed hold of the railing tightly extremely concerned of the crew's current situation as the marines started enclosing them.

"What the hell are they doing here!" freaked Lena as she prepared to grab her two pistols thinking that the situation may turn ugly any moment. "Shouldn't they be...I don't know, blockading things!"

"I guess they took the time out of their busy schedules to come visit." nervously joked Drake tiring to dispel tension.

"Drake!" shouted Mika as she looked back at the steering navigator. "Get us out of here!"

"And enough of the jokes." muttered Akio sternly as he gloved up. Drake quickly went into action as he tried to spin the ship the opposite direction only to find several more battleships heading right for them.

"We're being surrounded!" shouted Drake as he stopped turning the wheel and jumped to the main deck with the rest of the crew.

"Ryuudo!" shouted Akio gaining the half-Fishman's attention. "You think you can make an opening for us."

"Sure." said Ryuudo with a confident grin as he prepared to enter the ocean grabbing hold his weapons of choice, the anchor. "I'll cause a nice distraction for us, just head-"

*****BOOOM*****

"Watch Out!" shouted Lena to the shipwright as they all heard the sound of cannon fire.

*****WHOOOOO/SPLASH/BOOM*****

"Ahhh!"

"Biriririririri!" screamed Nicole, covering herself as water cascaded over her. Biri was freaking out as he ran across the mast frantically. When the cannonball crashed near the side of the ship, it knocked Ryuudo back before he could enter the ocean. The force of the explosion sent him crashing back. He lost his balance and fell head first into the railing, knocking him out much to the shock of the crew.

"Ryuudo!" worried Nicole as she fought the effects of the salt water and ran to her long-time travel companion, making sure that he was alright.

"Crap! That option is out!" shouted Drake as he ran up to check on the downed shipwright.

"Why are they firing at us!" asked Denji confused and worried as he looked at the crew distressingly.

"Pirates." said the whole conscious crew looking back at the newcomer with very straight faces. Denji sweat-dropped at the joint answer from the whole crew realizing he should have remembered that important nugget of information.

"What do we do now!" asked Lena concerned as the battleships were quickly approaching the small ship.

"Prepare for battle!" shouted Mika to everyone as she ran up onto Draco's head, as if taking the lead in a charge. Everyone nodded and each went to grab their respective weapons, if any, and taking a side of the Draco all staring intently at the incoming marine ships.

"Mika!" The young captain looked back to see the black haired amnesic man looking at her rather unsure. "What should I do?"

"That's easy." grinned Mika as she looked back forward with adventure in her eyes. "Protect Ryuudo."

"Uh sure." Was all Denji could say, seeing as that was only thing that he could do for the moment. He quickly ran over to Ryuudo's side. He took an unusually stance taking up the defense alongside Nicole. All the crew and now Denji stood at every side of the Draco. They all watched as the battleships anchored all around them, strangely ceasing firing on them.

"Why are they not firing on us?" asked Akio to the nearby Drake, this being the same question on everyone's mind. Drake couldn't seem to actually think of an answer, instead bringing his spyglass out to see what the marines were doing across the way.

"I'm not sure? Those might have just been warning shots..." said the older man as he spied at the ships across from them. He soon stopped as he saw some marines bringing out something large. "But I think were about to find out."

"Indeed." agreed Nore as he seemed to be seeing the same thing that Drake was. Drake pointed out what both he and Nore were talking about to the rest of the crew, seeing what looked like a very big Transponder Snail. As the crew waited they all saw a rather large figure with graying black hair approach the side of the large Transponder Snail, picking up the dial.

"Here we go."

"Attention Hurricane Pirates!" shouted the authoritative voice of the marine as it boomed from the Transponder Snail. All the crew, minus Ryuudo and his protection, all gathered on the same side as Drake as they all listened to the marine's voice. "This is Vice Admiral Dan, commanding officer of this blockade of the extremely dangerous Demon Island."

"A vice admiral?" questioned Nicole as she asked her fellow nakama in front of her. Denji also being in the same boat though even more curious as he was not even remotely familiar with the terms.

"Yeah, the third highest admiral position." stated Drake slightly shaking in fear as he looked back at the Nicole and Denji.

"Huh, just like Gramps was." stated Mika rather bluntly though only Akio and Drake really understanding what she was saying while the rest of the crew looked at her confusedly.

"Should we answer back?" asked Lena as she seemed unsure about what do with the current situation.

"We are coming aboard your ship! Please do not resist this action, or we will immediately retaliate!" The crew looked back, surprised at the vice admiral as he stated his intentions.

"What?" shouted most of the crew in shock as they watched the old marine place the dial back on the snail and walk over to the nearby dingy.

"Are we...going to let him on?" asked Nicole unsure what the crew had in mind. However the crew seemed to be just as unsure as their chef as they watched the vice admiral step in the boat alone and lowered down by his men.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want back-up?" asked a marine, concerned for the safety of his commanding officer as the boat was lowered.

"I'll be fine, I can easily take care of a few rookies should negotiations fall apart." stated Dan without fear or hesitation as his boat landed in the water. He calmly unhooked the ropes to the boat and pushed off rowing his way towards the Draco Bliss.

"Ugh, what happened." Back on the Draco, Ryuudo was waking up from being knocked unconscious rubbing his head as he felt it throbbing in pain.

"Oh thank Oda you're okay Ryuudo." The half-Fishmen looked over to see Nicole next to him smiling warmly seeing that her friend was okay. Ryuudo then looked around to see what was going on seeing that most of the crew was at the other end.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"Some vice admiral guy is coming over to talk to us." Ryuudo looked over to see the crew's new friend, Denji, holding on to his weapon, over on his other side. He sounded rather unsure in his sentence as he looked over to the rest of the crew.

"A vice admiral!" shouted Ryuudo loud and surprised drawing the attention of the rest of the crew.

"Hey Ryuudo, good to see you're awake for our visitor." smiled Drake oddly confusing the half-Fishmen shipwright. Before Ryuudo could ask, Drake quickly turned back towards the sea as something made clunking sounds against the boat. "Ah! Here he is."

"Permission to come aboard?" politely asked the vice admiral shocking most of the crew. Everyone looked at the other, wondering what they should exactly do.

"Uh, sure. I mean, uh, permission granted?" said Mika blankly looking down at the vice admiral. The vice admiral nodded. He then reached down into the boat grabbing a rope ladder and tossed it up to the pirates as so they could allow him on board. Akio caught the ends and hooked them on the railing. The crew then waited as the man climbed the rope ladder and stepped back as Dan walked on to the deck. There was a few moments of silence as both the crew and the marine officer looked each other over with curiosity and suspicion.

"Greetings Hurricane pirates." The silence was broken as Dan was to first to speak, calmly and nonthreatening but with authority, causing the crew back step again out of reaction. Meanwhile, Denji and Nicole helped Ryuudo back up as they all stared at the vice admiral. Dan was a bit confused by the crew's reaction, but continued nonetheless. "I would like to speak to your captain."

"Yo!" Mika immediately raised her hand gaining all of the vice admiral's attention as he walked up to the teen captain the crew on caution and Denji still confused.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I, as a high ranking marine, have requested to board your ship when normally-"

"I'm sure we know what you would do." stated Akio in a stern voice interrupting the marine. The man looked over to the first-mate clearly not amused with the teen's interruption, but decided to let it slide as he had more important matters to attend to.

"Right, I'll cut to the chase then. I have a proposition for you and your crew." Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the marine just offer anything other than a jail sentence to a group of pirates. It seemed too odd to be true, and to one female captain like the perfect opportunity.

"We're listening." The crew's eyes widen even more as they looked over to their captain as she stood calmly in front of the vice admiral, hardly intimidated. The marine was fairly impressed with the girl as many rookies would have already tried, at least by this point, to gain the upper hand on him. However this rookie had something about her that he just had to respect.

"I need you and your crew to man a good-will mission to Demon Island." Everyone looked at the marine, surprised as he seemed to want them to do the very thing they were just about to do. While many of the crew were simply amazed, Mika was far from impressed.

"What a coincidence, we were just thinking about heading that way." The vice admiral looked at the teen surprised as she spoke without a hint of fear of the island that everyone else already feared.

'We're they really...' Dan looked over the crew again seeing that most of them didn't even flinch hearing the name Demon Island, save for the one black haired girl who's face paled. He then remembered when they caught site of the crew again. The ship was heading straight for the Calm Belt and Demon Island. "I see, well then the marines would like to obtain your assistance in hopefully stopping a massive bloody war."

"War?" asked Nicole as her group approached the others, her face showing a great amount of worry and her voice full of fear. The vice admiral sympathized with the brown-haired woman, however, it was still his duty to follow orders and if necessary he would fight.

"With Demon Island." Everyone was shocked hearing what the war was against, Denji being the most shocked since the man was essentially saying that his home island was going to be attacked.

"What! Why?" asked Nicole loudly, clearly distressed with the news. Though Dan wasn't sure why the woman was worried about an island supposedly filled with demons, he had to get these pirates to help him.

"The details are unimportant, though you were already witness to their handy work." The vice admiral then pointed past the crew and back at the island causing the crew and Denji to gasp in shock.

"You mean that the demons from That island did this!" shouted Lena pointing back at the scorched island looking very frantic. The vice admiral nodded with a very stern face. Meanwhile many of the crew were looking at Denji, who just seemed stunned and even more confused.

"The World Government is outraged with this blatant assault, however, before we do anything we wish to make contact with them and hopefully broker a peace."

"And how does that include us?" asked Mika raising her eyebrow still seeming uninterested in anything the vice admiral had said. Dan was morally insulted by the teen's uninterested manner, but pushed on as convincing them was more important.

"We, or more specifically I, would like you to go to that island and request a meeting with their military leader or leaders. If they cannot be brought here you may return with ranking military officers with authority to speak on the leader's behalves, as is commonly accepted in war negotiations."

"Ahh, that's what you meant by good-will mission." stated Drake as he stood next to Mika, being just as calm as her. The vice admiral nodded, though from Mika's expression it still seemed that she was still not impressed.

"Yes, if you and your crew were to-"

"Sorry, not interested." Dan was interrupted in mid-sentence as the female captain spoke then turned and walked away in an uninterested manner, shocking everyone.

"You can't be serious!" shouted the vice admiral as he walked behind the girl and stepped in front of her path. Mika looked at the marine with half-lidded eyes still not interested, but decided to listen further. "Would you let thousands of people die just because of your selfishness and cowardice!"

"Maybe for a price." Instantly, the crew saw where Mika was going with this conversation, causing Akio, Lena, and Ryuudo to face-palm, while the vice admiral looked on the captain in confusipn and quickly becoming frustrated.

"W-What!"

"I'd feel much better risking the lives of both my crew and myself knowing that we were going to be rewarded quite handsomely for this good-will mission to Demon Island." said Mika as she brought her hand to her chin as if she was thinking over the deal.

"You can't be serious." stated Dan as he looked on the captain angrily.

"Oh very much so." grinned Mika as she removed her hand from her chin having decided what to ask. "I want one million belis."

"How about I take my chances and have my ships open fire on you instead?" stated Dan getting more threatening as he raised his hand above his head. All around the Draco, the marine battleships aimed their cannons right at the small ship, freaking out everyone but Nore, Drake, Akio, and Mika.

"Mika! Just agree with him!" shouted Lena beginning to sweat nervously as she looked back at the captain, still standing confident.

"Mika!" said Ryuudo and Nicole worriedly as they stared out at the battleships.

"Biri! Biririririri!" frantically squawked Biri as he now started flying in paniced circles.

"You sure that you want to do that?" smirked Mika as she continued to look at the vice admiral straight in his eyes, confident and strong. The marine was shocked to see the girl still standing strong, even more so as she seem to have something up her sleeve. "After all, do you have any guides through Demon Island?"

"What are you talking about Spark Fist?"

"My nakama" Mika moved her hand back pointing to Nicole and Ryuudo with her thumb. "have actually been on the island, traveled through it, and made it out alive!"

"What! That can't be true..."

"Yep! They know the culture if the island and everything about it, I'm sure they could help in preventing a war." grinned Mika as her get-rich-quick scheme was coming to fruition. Dan quickly rethought his whole plan as it seemed that this rookie crew had more to offer than originally estimated. "Your choice. I'm sure wasting thousands of marine lives will work out too."

'Damn.' The vice admiral then lowered his hand signaling to the battleships to lower their cannons. The crew and Denji saw the action, immediately calming down and looking back at Mika as they were amazed with her bargaining skills. "Fine, we will pay the requested of one million belis."

"Then-"

"AFTER you deliver the representatives from Demon Island safely to my flagship." finished Dan as he interrupted Mika. Having heard that last part, Mika wanted to argue against it until Akio covered her mouth quickly and answered for her.

"We'll take it!"

"Excellent, you have until morning five days from now. That is when we will be ordered to attack one of the coastal cities we have spotted. Please return before then." stated Dan giving the crew a very short dead line slightly surprising the crew.

"We'll be there." said Ryuudo as he stepped forward in an intimidating manner. All the vice admiral did was nod to the crew accepting their help. He walked back over to the railing climbing the rope ladder down to his dingy. Drake quickly unhooked the ladder and saw the marines on the ships relax as Dan rowed back to his flagship.

"Yes! We're finally gonna get rich!" cheered Mika as she broke from Akio's hold and threw her hands in the air in excitement. The rest of the crew just sweat-dropped at their captain's sudden attitude change.

"We're we really not going to the Elemental Nations?" Mika looked behind her as she saw Denji, looking a bit hurt, as he walked up to the excited captain.

"Of course we were." smiled Mika surprising Denji as she fully turned to the black haired man. He stepped back in shock as he saw Mika's eyes turn into weird symbols as they twinkled at the same time. "I just wanted to see if we could get some money out of it."

"Is that normal?" asked Denji as he looked to the crew concernedly. All of them nodded, every last one of them quite serious and causal. Denji was stunned seeing the crew unaffected by the odd visual.

"Do you really think they are going to let us free?" asked Nicole worriedly as she looked over to the vice admiral, his dingy being hoisted back up to his ship.

"Honestly, that deal sounds like bunch of bull." said Ryuudo throwing in his opinion into the conversation giving the young captain a bemused look. Mika just huffed at the half-Fishmen's comment as she walked up to the upper deck.

"Shows what you know." stated Mika as she looked over the railing and back at the shipwright with a sinister grin. One that could match even her mother's. "We're about to get rich for doing next to nothing!" Denji, for the umpteenth time, was shocked to see the normally cheerful, energetic, and dare he say it cute young captain looking more like a crafty witch. Akio and Drake saw the man's shocked and confused expression, satisfying Akio and causing Drake to chuckle humorously.

"Hey look!" The crew and Denji looked over to where Lena was pointing back at their previous heading before the marines blocked them, seeing the marine ships beginning to part ways allowing for the small ship to escape the circle. "They're letting us out!"

"Yes! We're Gonna Get Paid!" cheered Mika reverting to her happier personality, the one which Denji could understand better.

"Biri ri bi!" cheered Biri as he landed next to the excited captain not exactly sure what was going on.

"Well guess we have no choice." stated Denji as he walked back to helm and turned the helm towards their previous heading. The Draco turned following the blowing wind heading right for the Calm Belt and Demon Island. As the ship sailed past and near the huge battleships, those onboard the small vessel took the time to observe the many marines that were staring down on them. Nicole, Lena, and Denji, despite not actually being in the crew, didn't look as they seemed rather uncomfortable with so many looking at them. However the others, mostly the male nakama, noticed the marines stares.

"They seem...sorrowful." stated Nore eying each marine as they passed the ships. Each marine that they could see had a very serious look on their face, probably due to them being pirates, but there shimmered hints of sorrow and guilt in their eyes. "How strange."

"I'm sure they feel sorry for sending us to our doom." stated Drake in a humorous tone causing the men to sweat-drop at his attitude.

"Shishishi, Bye!" The crew and Denji looked over to Mika as she cheerfully waved to the marines like she was going on a cruise. The whole crew and Denji grew an even larger sweat-drop seeing their captain acting too childishly. Of course, seeing the marines' shocked expressions at seeing such a beauty go to her doom caused a few chuckles from the crew.

"Remember Hurricane Pirates!" The crew looked to the flagship where the vice admiral was now speaking to them through the large Snail Transponder, looking quite serious as he gazed upon the small crew. All of the crew looked curiously as they waited the graying haired marine to speak. "You Have Five Days To Get A Representative From THAT Island. After That We Have To Attack The Closest Coast. Got That!"

"Yeah!" waved Mika to the vice admiral shocking him as he last recalled the women being quite serious and callous when they spoke. Now she was grinning and waving at them like long-time friends. "We'll be back before you know it! Just have my money ready!"

"Fine! Just Be Quick About It!" shouted Dan quickly as he didn't really want to talk about their deal with the other marines.

"Oooooaky!" finished Mika as the Draco finally sailed out from between the battleships and begun it's journey to Demon Island. Dan sighed as he was glad that the crew was finally on their way, he never expected a rookie captain to have such a bargaining tongue

'We may be looking on the next generation Cat-Burglar.' silently commented Dan as he had heard the stories of the first bearer of the nickname "Cat-Burglar" being incredibly stingy with money, made the most impossible deals, and took anything of value. For now though, he was glad that war may soon be avoided. "It's now up to a bunch of pirates to stop this war. Huh, is that ironic?"

"Set Sail! For Demon Island!" shouted Mika with excitement as she pointed out to sea where a distant landmass could be seen. All around the Draco Bliss, the crew looked determinedly from their spots as the ship began to sail forward away from the nearly lifeless isle. Meanwhile at the head of the ship, the newcomer looked towards the island with hope, wondering if he will ever regain his memories.

**(Author's note: I'm sorry that I've haven't been updating quick enough. Dan, my editor and partner for this project, has disappeared from the internet. I can't proceed as fast as I could have until he's done with the edits. Please be patient. Also, DON'T go and spam Dan to hurry up. I promise I'll start updating some other stories until Dan and I can get back to work. Thank you for the support. Ja Ne!)**


	8. Scene 7

Scene 7: Through Calm and Storm

"Are we there yet~!" yelled Mika in a bored fashion as she sat on the Draco's head looking out towards the sea where their destination, Demon Island, waited for their arrival. Many of the crew, specifically Lena and Ryuudo, were starting to get rather annoyed with their captain's constant asking.

"Mika! Shut Up!" shouted Ryuudo and Lena getting rather frustrated by the woman's antics, Lena having yelled from the top of the crow's nest.

"But I'm boooored~, are we in the Calm Belt yet?" asked Mika in a casual manner unaffected by her nakama's yelling. Seeing as the question was for him, Drake took a good look around for the tell tale signs that they had entered the Calm Belt.

"I say we're just abooooout~..." drawled out Drake as he looked at the sails. The crew looked at the navigator at the helm, all sweat-dropping due to the man stretching out his sentence waiting for something to happen. Eventually something did, as the sails and flags dropped slack from the wind abruptly stopping. "...now."

"Finally." said everyone minus Nicole, Nore, and Denji looking at Drake like he was an idiot. Meanwhile, Denji also took notice of the sudden lack of wind and looked to the crew as he was confused.

"What just happened?" asked Denji as he pointed to the drooping sails to the crew in general.

"We've entered the Calm Belt, an area of the sea where no weather or sea currents occur and is a nesting for dangerous Sea Kings." informed Nicole as she walked up to Denji while the others took notice around the ship.

"Sea Kings?"

"Giant fish that can destroy fleets of ship and kill everyone!" shouted Mika excitingly as she ran up to the group explaining the next part gruesomely though playfully at the same time. Denji was taken back by the information as he immediately worried about his well-being on this trip.

"Hey don't worry!" Denji quickly spun around seeing Drake speak up once again as he walked down from the upper deck. "The area surrounding Demon Island has no Sea Kings around. We're essentially safe, despite not being able to move."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." The group looked over to Mika as she looked as if she had thinking about something and finally figure what that was. She then turned to Ryuudo as he was relaxing against the side, a very poor judgment. "Hey Ryuudo!"

"What?" said Ryuudo a bit worried as he saw the female captain come walking over to him wearing a big grin that he did not like. After the events of earlier today, Ryuudo was already being cautious of the female captain as she stopped right in front of him still wearing her huge grin.

"We need you to pull!" And almost instantaneously, Mika pushed Ryuudo over the edge causing Nicole to gasp in surprise while the rest of crew shook their heads and Denji just looked on stunned.

"Dammit Mikaaaaahhhh!"

*****SPLASH*****

"Shishishi!" laughed Mika as she enjoyed doing her job. Seeing this action, Denji's jaw dropped as he was amazed that Mika could push such a big fellow overboard. He quickly looked to the crew as he pointed to the action the young captain had done still looking as shocked as ever.

"He'll be fine." stated Akio showing no concern for his fish-like nakama as he leaned against the cabin.

"I was actually wondering when she was about to do that." stated Lena looking bored as she watched from above.

"But how is he-Whoooa!" Before Denji could finish his sentence, the Draco suddenly was jerked forward causing the black haired man to lose his balance, but catching himself before falling though stuck in a weird position. As he notice the rest of the crew, none of them seem to have been affected by the sudden movement of the ship causing Denji to blush in embarrassment.

"Shishi, don't be so weird Denji." chuckled Mika as she slapped Denji's back causing him to fully fall on to the deck.

"Since Ryuudo is a half-Fishmen, he is far stronger than a normal human, especially in water." informed Drake as he bent down to Denji's current ground level. Denji turned his head looking at the navigator with a shocked expression.

"Is that why he's..."

"Fish-like? Yeah."

"Sorry, we probably should have explained that better." apologized Nicole as she offered to help the man back up. Denji took the offered hand and quickly brought himself back up trying to retain any dignity left.

"How long do you think Ryuudo can keep this up?" The crew and Denji looked over to Akio as he had moved from his spot to the side of the ship watching as the ship sailed closer and closer to the oncoming island.

"Well, since there isn't an absolute rush to get there I wouldn't worry about it." stated Drake as he looked forward seeing the incoming landmass increase in size with each passing minute.

"We are on a time limit though." corrected Nore as he broke his silence re-informing the navigator of the last message from the vice admiral.

"No worries Nore!" smiled Mika as she walked pass the group heading back to her seat on the head of the Draco. Though as she walked up the stairs to the upper deck, she quickly turned back wearing a greedily smile. "After all there's my money at stake."

"Right." said most of the male crew as they all sweat-dropped from their captain's split personality change.

"Hey! Let's get these sails up! No point in having them down." commented Drake as he pointed to the sails individually. Both Akio and Nore nodded and quickly got to work with Drake joining along leaving only Mika, Nicole, and Denji. As the crew began their work, Mika had already taken her seat as she watched the ship move forward as Ryuudo pulled the ship. Once the male nakama had finished their task, they went off to do their own activity with Nore and Akio deciding to spar and Drake taking his place at the helm. Nicole seem to walk off as she attended the nearby garden that greatly surprised Denji as he had never seen such a ship, if he ever had, have a small garden. It was only Denji left now and, seeing as he could do nothing at the moment, he decided to observe the crew actions from his seat on the stairway up on Mika's side. Drake kept at the helm, though he rarely had to turn the wheel, and mostly looked over a map he had pulled out from one of his pockets along with an onigiri he was enjoying.

'Seriously, how much space do his pockets have?' Denji then moved on to the first-mate, to whom he felt that he didn't like him so much, and watched as he spared with the other black haired man. '….Nore, that's his name.' From what he saw of Nore, the weatherman seemed suspicious of him for some reason. He wasn't aware that he was a suspicious character, of course, it could be because he was a citizen of the 'Demon' Island everyone feared.

"Would anyone like anything to eat or drink?" Breaking from his thoughts, Denji looked up to see the one of three people that weren't naturally afraid of going to his "unholy" home. He was greeted with the cheerful smile of Nicole, who was apparently the crew's chef from what Mika had said, waiting for his answer.

"Uhh, I guess I could use something to drink?" said Denji a bit bashfully, not wanting to be a nuisance or be in the way.

"How about some mikan juice then." suggested Nicole as she waved over to the trees that stood in the garden. When he first boarded the small ship, he quickly took notice of the trees that bore orange-colored fruit finding it odd that there would be trees on a boat.

"Umm, sure." Nicole nodded then walked past Denji heading up the stairs and towards Mika. Denji decided the follow, at least to the stairs, as he watched the woman talk to Mika.

"Mika, mind if I use you're mikans to make a drink?" asked Nicole politely as she stood at the base of the dragon head's neck.

"Sure!" grinned Mika as she turned her head to Nicole accepting her request. "Grab a bunch so we all can have some."

"Thank you Mika." smiled Nicole sounding a bit more cheerful than before and hurriedly walked back towards Denji. She stopped, however, as she saw Denji look towards her curiously wondering what had happened.

"Oh! I should explain, the mikan trees come from Mika's family. They own a mikan plantation in another part of the world. They're quite precious to her."

"Really?" said Denji surprised as he looked over to the relaxing captain. He had heard from stories that pirates only had one interest, treasure. And usually that meant gold and silver, hearing that Mika, who not only an hour ago had swindled law officers into paying her one million belis, ('Whatever those are.' ), held a bunch of fruit bearing trees higher than money.

"Yes, I find it quite sweet. Her family has the same kind of design." Denji looked back at Nicole as he heard mention of Mika's parents. "Excuse me." Before he could even ask about the browny-red hair captain's parents or family, Nicole brushed passed him hurrying to pick mikans from the trees.

'That was… interesting?' thought Denji as he returned to his crew watching finding that Akio and Nore were already finished sparring. Akio was now relaxing underneath one of the mikan trees while it seemed that Nore was now practicing against the mast.

'Hold on, I'm missing someone?' Denji then looked up from the mast to the crow's nest where Lena was spying ahead with a spyglass while Biri slept peacefully probably tired from the panicking it did earlier with the marines. All in all, it seemed rather peaceful. Even Denji couldn't help but lower his guard and enjoy this peaceful moment. 'I wonder if this is what being a pirate it all about?' mused Denji as he shut his eyes completely enjoying this pleasure cruise.

"Hey Denji!" Denji quickly opened his eyes and jumped to his feet going into a stance that even he himself didn't fully recognized as the loud voice of Mika woke him. The whole crew minus Ryuudo and Nicole looked at the man curiously as he looked like he was about to fight. While most of them were confused, Akio seemed a slightly suspicious as the reaction time was almost as fast as his. Denji quickly felt awkward and broke stance then turned to Mika as she waited for him to notice her.

"Uh sorry, you scared me." said Denji rather bashfully with a faint blush over his face.

"Shishishi, sorry but I haven't seen someone jump that fast since Akio." laughed Mika saying that sentence rather bluntly causing Akio to blush from the memory.

"Shut up Mika." said Akio, embarrassed though looking unamused from the woman's comment. Mika snickered at her childhood friend's embarrassment along with Drake watching on as usual.

"She has a point there Big Guy." commented Drake adding onto the embarrassment. Akio quickly looked towards the upper deck giving Drake an evil glare telling him to shut it. The crew gave a very heart felt laugh at Akio's expense. Even Denji joined in.

"So what was that?" Denji soon stopped laughing as he heard Mika's question looking back at her seeing her head tilted curiously as she looked at him.

'Cute.' thought Denji as he slightly blushed seeing the girl's action. He soon shook off the thought and got back to Mika's question. "Uh what was what?"

"That stance, it looked weird." commented Mika as she tilted his head back in an upward position. The rest of the crew soon realized the same thing as they waited for the man to answer.

"I don't know." said Denji blankly as he stared at his hands like they were dirty. "I just... reacted… like instinct."

"Like how Mika steals all the food when we eat." shouted down Lena as she climbed down the mast wanting to be part of the conversation. Everyone minus Denji nodded their heads in agreement, when Mika suddenly realized that was a jib at her.

"Hey!"

"The juice is ready!" shouted Nicole cheerfully as she opened the door with a tray of delicious mikan juice for everyone. Instantly Mika forgot about Lena's jab at her and made a beeline for the chef.

"Yeah! Juice is ready!"

"That didn't sound childish." said Lena making another jab at the childish captain. While Mika did here this, she already had her revenge ready for the young sniper.

"No juice for you." stated Mika in a serious voice much like an adult talking to a rude child. Lena's eyes widen as she saw the captain taking two glasses instead of one.

"Hey!" Lena rushed her way towards the older teen trying to grab her drink, only for Mika to keep her at leg's length while she held both glasses. Nicole found the two's childish squabbling comical and left them to their fight while she passed the drinks out to the rest of the crew.

"My money's on Lena to knock over both drinks." snickered Drake as he took the drink as he watched the 'kids' fight. Nicole shook her head finding the navigator's attitude unbelievably immature.

"Gimme!"

"No Way!"

"Here you go Denji." Taking his eyes away from the fight, Denji saw it was his turn for a drink leaving only two glasses and a large bowl left. He accepted the glass wholeheartedly seeing as the rest of the crew, minus the two arguing, were enjoying the drink.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." smiled Nicole before she turned away and walked over to the mast giving it a knock. "Biri!" shouted Nicole to the sleeping bird on the mast. The comical anime bubble, that is always produced when a comical character sleeps, popped waking the bird from its peacefully sleep.

"Biii?" squawked Biri groggily as he confused like left then right acting as if looking for someone.

"Down here!" shouted the female chef cheerfully before giggling at the bird's confused manner. Biri heard the woman and looked down seeing her with his special drinking bowl filled with delicious mikan juice.

"Biri! Bi ri bi!" cheered the yellow bird as he flew down from the mast, landing right next to the chef as she placed his bowl on the ground in front of him.

"Enjoy." Nicole then turned away from Biri as he began taking his sips from his bird bowl, walking to the rest of the group watching Mika and Lena still fighting. "Can one of you tell Ryuudo to come up? I'm sure he's tired by now." asked Nicole sweetly, ignoring the two younger women arguing.

"I will Nicolette." said Nore as he set his glass down on the nearby table. As he then walked to the edge, Drake tossed the man a rope attached to the mast already knowing what action the silent man would take. Looking away from Mika and Lena's fight, Denji and Akio watched as the other black haired man tie the rope around his waist and approached railing.

"Is he really gonna?" asked Denji looking to Akio for confirmation. Akio didn't say or do anything as he continued to watch Nore as he prepared to jump into the calm sea. As Denji turned back to the man, he watched as he did a light stretch on the railing preparing to jump. As he was about to jump, he immediately froze realizing something.

'The wind?' Nore quickly stood back up as he looked around as he could sense the presence of the wind… and something more. His eyes grew in quick realization and jumped off the railing turning back to the crew, minus the still arguing Mika and Lena, and Denji as they looked on surprised. "There's a storm coming!"

"Eh!" said everyone as they Nore shouted with volume that none of them had ever heard from him before.

"What are you talking about? We're in the Calm Belt, there's no way-"

*****boooooooom*****

"-there could be… a… storm?" Everyone went wide-eyed as they all heard the soft roar of thunder off in the distant. Everyone quickly turned towards 'Demon' Island, now far larger than earlier and even being close to the nearest coastline, as a storm appeared to be forming high above the bay that Drake had identified on his map. Everyone was stunned to silence, as they hardly expected a storm, including the navigator.

"Shit! This isn't good!" Drake quickly ran back up to the helm preparing for the inevitable that was approaching the Draco Bliss.

"Bi? Bi? Bi ri?" squawked Biri, seeming as confused as Nore and Drake were, as he stopped his drinking.

"What about Ryuudo!" shouted Nicole incredibly worried for the crew's half-Fishmen shipwright as she ran towards the railing, wanting to try and contact him.

*****SPLASH*****

"Hey guys! I've been hearing thunder. What gives?" Everyone looked towards the opposite railing seeing Ryuudo, soaking wet, as he looked at the crew and newcomer in confusion. Everyone looked surprised as they immediately ran over to Ryuudo, surprising him.

"There's a storm coming Fish-Face!" shouted Akio as he pointed to the black clouds forming as the Draco sailed closer to the island. Ryuudo looked in shock as he saw that the dark brown haired first-mate was right.

"What! How is that-"

"Yeah, yeah, we already know! Just prepare for the coming storm!" shouted Drake from the helm as the seas around Draco rocking the boat semi-violently. All the crew quickly got ready as the rain began to fall from the clouds and lightning danced among the clouds occasionally striking the island or ocean. Much like Nore, the crew and Denji tied themselves to the mast being sure that they were fastened tightly so no one could fall overboard.

"All lines fastened!" shouted Lena as the storm soon became more violent. Suddenly the ship began to sway violently with all the drinks Nicole had falling overboard and causing many of the crew to lose their balance, hitting the side of the railing with Drake holding on to the helm. As the rest of the crew hit the rail, Mika's rope unfortunately broke, causing Mika to tip over the railing right as lightning struck.

*****BOOOOOM*****

"Biri!"

"Mika!" Before the captain could fall completely both Denji and Akio grabbed the woman's arms and brought her back on board, both being sure not to let go. Meanwhile the rest of the crew was caught by Ryuudo as he kept them from falling off.

"Hold on!" shouted Drake as he tried to turn the ship the opposite way before either his nakama fell off the ship or the ship itself would tip over. It took all his strength to turn the wheel finally bringing the Draco upward and allowing the crew off the railing.

"Phew! That was close!" As the crew breathed in relief, Mika seemed to have found the whole experience hilarious, not noticing that Denji and Akio still held on to her. However the two men did notice this and while both were relieved that Mika was okay, Akio looked at the man seeming unamused and a bit threatening towards the man. Denji caught the man's looks and immediately let go as did Akio.

"Are you okay Biri?" asked Nicole as she attended to Biri as he seemed less affected by the storm than usual.

"Bi." nodded Biri reassuring the female chef with a confident salute.

"Drake! Steer the ship better!" shouted Ryuudo sounding rather pissed as he looked towards Drake disdainfully. Drake wasn't able to reply as he was using all his strength and skill to keep the Draco from tipping over, crashing, or losing their heading.

"Need some help here!" shouted Drake as his strength began to fail, needing help immediately. Ryuudo quickly forgot his attitude and ran to Drake's aid, helping him in turning the wheel.

"What are we going to do?" shouted Nicole as she looked worriedly at the two men trying to keep the Draco floating while she held onto Biri for assurance. Neither Ryuudo or Drake could answer as they were busy doing their thing. Nicole looked to the rest of the crew for any answers. No one seemed to have some as they all looked worried, though Nore seem to be concentrating on something. "Nore?"

"We need the sails down." spoke Nore softly as he broke out of his daze and looked at Nicole blankly. Nicole wasn't sure at what the man was saying, and he didn't wait for her to figure as he quickly looked over to Mika with determination. "Namika!"

"Yeah!" waved Mika hearing Nore speak to her.

"We need the sails down!" shouted Nore causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"What!"

"Huh?"

"Namika! We need the sails down now!"

"That's Crazy!" shouted everyone minus Drake, still trying to keep the helm from turning, and Mika looking at the man with wide eyes. As the whole crew shouted their complaints about Nore's idea, Mika just stared at Nore looking into his determined eyes. She then gave a smirk.

"Sails Down!" Most of the crew looked unbelievably at their captain as she had smirked confident in her decision. "I trust Nore." Before the crew could even argue they were immediately silenced hearing Mika's confidence in their nakama.

"Set The Sails!" The crew and Denji turned back towards the helm as the gasped hearing Drake agree with Mika. He gave a confident nod to Mika and Nore showing that he trust their judgment.

"Come on Denji." Denji was quickly yanked away from the group by Akio and brought to the mast, the whole way Denji looked flabbergasted.

"Wait me! But I-" Akio didn't allow him to finish as he gave him a serious look telling him that it didn't matter. He just had to help. Denji then nodded back as he followed Akio up the mast.

"Nore! Why do we need the sails down!" shouted Lena as looked at the crew's weatherman in confusion and tiredness from withstanding the storm. The rest of the crew, even Mika and Drake despite having taken his word, were all curious as to what the usually silent man had to say.

"A strong wind is heading our way." stated Nore sounding both calm and serious at the same, surprising the crew with the information he had. "The storm will calm, then start back up with a sudden gust strong enough to get us to the coast."

"Really?" gasped Lena and Nicole sounding quite shocked that something like that was coming. Nore nodded as he looked back up to the mast seeing Akio and Denji untying the sail. However right as they finished a sudden gust of wind blew and while Akio held onto the mast Denji was losing his footing.

"Denji!" shouted all the females seeing the black haired newcomer starting to slip. Immediately Biri took flight hoping to save the man from falling into the unforgiving sea. Meanwhile with Denji, the man was as scared as any as he thought he would pummel down to his death, however, something suddenly clicked in Denji's head. Before he could completely fall off, his one foot still on the mast somehow gained it's own grip allowing him to defy gravity and stop his falling.

"What the!" As Akio tired to reach for Denji, he saw this amazing feat and gasped in shock. And he wasn't the only one. Nore was also shocked seeing the man defying gravity with one foot. And soon two, as he was able to get the same grip that his first foot had.

"Biri! Bi bi ri biri!" As Denji held on to the mast regularly, losing the grip he had gained, he looked over to see the yellow bird flying near him. The bird sounded quite concerned for the man as said bird was once afraid of him.

"I'm fine, thank you." smiled Denji giving the bird a small wave reassuring Biri. The bird nodded happily and swooped back down with the rest of the crew.

"Good job Biri." said Mika giving him a thumbs up while the bird looked at Mika confusedly knowing he did nothing. With Denji and Akio finally climbing down, the storm suddenly went calm just as Nore predicted.

"This is the calm." said Drake as he and Ryuudo were finally able to let go of the helm, both very tired. As the crew and Denji looked around, it seemed that the storm had pushed into the bay, and they were roughly in the middle of it.

"Next comes..." said Nore but soon stopped as a low whistle of wind could be heard behind, including the sound of a low rumble of thunder falling behind it. All the crew and Denji looked back towards Calm Belt as they could see a curtain of rain and a strong wind heading right for them.

"The Storm!" shouted Mika as she, the crew, and Denji backed away to the middle of the deck with Drake and Ryuudo still at the helm.

"Brace Yourselves!" shouted Drake as he put all of his strength into holding the helm along with Ryuudo as the wave of rain and wind was about to hit. "-Because This Is Going To Be One Hell Of A Ride!"

*****BBHHOOOOOOW*****

"Ahhhh!" screamed the whole crew as the ship was caught in the wind and rain. It rocketed forward towards the island at a speed that could be matched with the speed of torpedo. All the crew on the lower deck was forced back crashing into the cabin, unable to move. The situation on the upper deck was the same though Ryuudo and Drake were able to withstand the force and keep at the helm making sure that they weren't off course. As the two helmsmen looked out to the now blurring sea, they opened their eyes as wide as they could, seeing that they were almost at the island.

'Crap!' thought both Drake and Ryuudo knowing what will occur with the Draco does not stop soon. As they waited for the inevitable, the two soon saw and felt the wind lift, allowing the ship to finally slow down enough to allow free movement.

"Akio!" The dark brown haired first-mate heard Ryuudo's yell and opened his eyes wide finally able to move. However he knew that his nakama wanted him more than just for confirmation, but something more important. "Drop The Anchor!"

"Mach Step!" Using his superior speed and taking the chance of free mobility, Akio made his way to where they had hanged the anchor on the side of the ship. Not taking the time to actually unhook the anchor, seeing as they were hurdling towards the oncoming shore at a fast pace, Akio attacked the stump holding the anchor. "Mach Jab!" With one hit it broke sending the anchor into the sea and began slowing down the ship. Akio then quickly looked back, the crew recovering from the lack of mobility earlier, but focusing more on Drake and Ryuudo. "The Anchor Is Down!"

"Brace For Impact!" shouted Drake as he pointed at and past Akio.

"Akio!" Akio heard Mika's voice calling out his name as he turned to see the incoming island before finally.

*****CRRAAAAASH*****

**Author's note:**

**Sorry guys, this will be the last update for a while on this story. Dan hasn't been online in a while and haven't given me my edits. But like I said, I'll have some other stories update. :)**

**And most importantly, Happy Birthday Luffy!**


End file.
